Souji Silly Days
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: COMPLETED, Cerita ttg Souji Seta, yang kembali ke Inaba. Tambah gila dengan 'tamu spesial' yang datang ke hadapan Souji. Bagaimana nasib Souji sekarang?
1. Chapter 1: His Room

Iyak! fanfic ngaco lagi buatan Imo~

Dengan main chara Seta!! =))

**Title:** Persona 4: Souji Silly Days

**Author:**Mimo ^_^

**Disclaimer:**Chara-chara ATLUS dan special guest =))

**Starring:** Souji Seta dan sang 'Special Guest' *dikemplang*

**Summary:**

Souji kembali ke Inaba, karena Ryotaro Dojima tugas keluar negeri dengan Adachi selama setahun, sementara Nanako masih harus bersekolah. Souji sekarang kelas 3 SMU, di Yasogami gakuen. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kembali ke kota tercinta, Inaba, dan bertemu dengan seluruh teman-temannya.

Di luar sana, cuaca mendung sekali...

Apakah yang akan Souji alami kali ini di Inaba?

**Warning:**

Fanfict ini lumayan ngaco, tapi kuharap semua bisa menikmati ceritanya ^_^

Silahkan duduk tenang dan nikmati satu lagi fanfict P4 selain Madame Kanji Story, Kanji is Manohara, Yukiko the Combat Maid dan Yosuke Kuzunoha!!

* * *

**[Chapter I: Souji and His Room]**

Souji Seta.

Semua sudah tahu ia siapa, playboy cap kaki harimau dan ketua dari Investigation Team dari game ATLUS Persona 4 ini kembali lagi ke kota Yasoinaba, tempat petualangannya dulu dimulai. Ia kembali untuk menemani Nanako yang ditinggal oleh sang ayah tugas keluar negeri (baca: Hawaii =))).

Souji menaiki kereta ekspress ke Yasoinaba. Raut mukanya tampak berseri-seri, ia kangen sama semua teman-teman seperjuangannya dulu, padahal baru misah 4 hari.

Souji tidak mengabari mereka semua kalau ia kembali ke Inaba, dia pikir ini akan jadi sebuah surprise. =))

Souji tiba di Inaba lebih lambat dari yang ia kira, hari sudah sore, dan Nanako sudah menunggunya di depan pintu keluar stasiun bersama seseorang lain, yaitu Kanji Tatsumi.

Nanako: Oh, onii-san!

Kanji: Yo, senpai! Aku menemani Nanako disini, ia menelponku barusan.

Nanako: Yang aku tahu hanya nomor telepon Tatsumi Textile, jadi ia yang kutelpon, nii-san.

Souji: Yah, gpp. Ayo kembali ke rumah!

Kanji: Gw mo ke kota sebelah dulu yak, mo beli bahan-bahan tekstil buat kelas menjahit. Sampai nanti!!

Souji-Nanako: Dadah~

Inaba terlihat sangat-sangat damai kala itu, tetapi sebentar lagi hujan akan membasahi kota tersebut. Petir mulai menyambar dan cuaca mendingin. Souji dan Nanako naik bus dari tempat itu menuju rumah mereka.

Di dalam bus, mereka duduk di belakang dengan seseorang yang tidak asing, rambutnya berwarna biru gelap, dan di telinganya tergantung headphone, ia sedang memegang peta Inaba.

Siapa lagi kalo bukan Minato Arisato, protagonis Persona 3.

Ngapain dia ada di Inaba?

Oh ya, sekedar catatan, umur Minato sekarang

Minato: Emm... *nanya Nanako*

Nanako: Ada apa, nii-san?

Minato: Kau tau jalan menuju Amagi Inn, gadis kecil?

Souji: Kasih tahu arah padanya, Nanako. ^^

Nanako: *nunjuk di peta* Kalau naik bis ini nanti berhenti di sekitar sini...!

Minato: Oh, makasih...Namamu siapa, dik?

Nanako: Dojima Nanako. Ini kakakku, namanya Souji Seta.

Souji: Senang bertemu denganmu *smiled*

Minato: Aku Minato Arisato, mulai hari ini aku nyewa kamar di Amagi Inn. Kapan-kapan berkunjung kesana ya ^^

Souji: Iya~ makasih, Arisato-san. ^_^

Nanako: Nii-san, sudah saatnya kita turun!

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Minato, mereka berdua kembali ke rumah tercinta, Dojima Residence. Rumah itu lumayan sepi tanpa Ryotaro. Walaupun begitu, rumah tampak sangat rapi dan bersih.

Nanako: Selamat datang kembali, nii-san ^_^

Souji: Aku pulang, Nanako~

Nanako: Ngg, kamar nii-san belum kurapikan, mau lihat lagi?

Souji: Ntar dulu deh. Aku masak makan malam dulu, ada apa di kulkas?

Nanako: Bumbu kari.

Souji: Yah, aku akan masak kari untuk hari ini!! Makan yang banyak ya~

Nanako: *chuckle*

Sore itu berlalu dengan tenang, Inaba kembali ke arah kedamaiannya sudah lebih dari beberapa bulan. Kota kecil itu diliputi kebahagiaan dan kemakmuran. Hujan sudah membasahi kota dari tadi sore, malam itu Nanako seperti biasa menonton acara favoritnya, sementara Souji sedang asyik minum cappucino hangat di atas sofa.

Nanako: Nii-san, mau lihat kamarnya sekarang?

Souji: Oh, boleh ^_^

Nanako: Ayo ke lantai atas!

Kamar yang biasa ditempati Souji masih terkunci, pintu itu dikunci semenjak Souji meninggalkan kamar tersebut beberapa hari lalu. Tampaknya isi dalam kamar masih bersih seperti biasa.

Nanako: *buka kunci*

Souji: *buka pintu*

SIIIIIIIING...

Entah kenapa isi kamar itu penuh kertas berserakan, ada kertas yang melayang, ada kertas yang bersusun.

Souji: KOK GINI?! O_O

Nanako: Perasaan udah kubersihkan kemarin malam sebelum ayah berangkat bersama Adachi-san deh.

Souji: *sigh* Terpaksa kita bersihkan lagi...eh...?

Nanako: Ah..., kok?

Mereka berdua terpaku, karena diatas futon milik Souji, dibalik semua hujan kertas tersebut, terdapat seorang gadis lain yang memakai sebingkai kacamata bening...

* * *

**[Chapter 2: Souji and That Girl]**

Seorang gadis duduk diam di atas futon milik Souji, ia memakai kacamata bening bulat, rambutnya tergerai lumayan panjang, yah, sebahu lebih sedikit. Matanya berwarna coklat kelam, dan ia tampak seperti kutu buku. Daritadi ia hanya diam saja di balik kertas-kertas yang melayang di kamar itu. Gadis itu tampak kurus dan kecil, mungkin itu terlihat dari pakaiannya yang agak kedodoran.

Nanako dan Souji masih terus terpaku melihat gadis itu, tapi Souji berusaha memulai pembicaraan…

Souji: Umm…

???: Tenang, aku bukan seorang mesum yang melompat masuk lewat jendela…

Souji: Kalau begitu, kau datang dari mana?!

???: Kalau kubilang dari langit kamu mau percaya?

Souji: *nod*

???: Aku datang dari tempat yang jauh…, entah kenapa tiba-tiba bisa nyasar ke rumah ini…

Nanako: Jadi semacam terdampar dari mesin waktu di film? (baca: Doraemon)

???: …Ya, mungkin mirip.

Souji: ng, aku Seta Souji, ini adikku, Nanako Dojima.

Nanako: *bow*

???: Namaku Chloe Hartzog…

Suasana terdiam sementara…

Souji: Err…, jadi? Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau bisa ada disini?

Chloe: Hmhm…baiklah.

Flashback, 2 jam yang lalu di Ulrika's Workshop di Ulrika's house…

Ulrika: Chloe lagi buat apa?

Chloe: …Gate baru untuk men-summon Belial dan Belphegor…

Enna: Whoa…tumben nggak ke kutukan lagi.

Chloe: Bukan kutukan, tapi mantera…

Peperon: Ya setidaknya kita bisa bernapas lega, iya kan, Goto?

Goto: Itu benar sekali, Peperon. Kita punya waktu untuk santai ^__^

Chloe: …Sedikit lagi selesai…tinggal masukkan bahan terakhir ke dalam kuali…

Enna: *gasp* Tidak!! Ada motor blade-ku yang masuk ke kuali nee-san!

All: APA?!

Chloe: Tapi kan…ramuan ini anti mesin dan dapat meledak dalam hitungan ke 3…

*DUARRRRRRRRRRRRR*

Chloe: Begitulah, Souji-san. *evil smile*

Souji: …

Nanako: Hidupmu berbahaya sekali, Chloe-neesan.

Souji: Emm…kuijinkan kau tinggal disini dan sekolah di Yasogami High…

Chloe: Begitu…? Kau aneh, tapi baik.

Souji: Ehem, kau tidur sama Nanako. Pergilah dari kamar ini!!

Chloe: Ya…~

Dengan itulah, keluarga Dojima bertambah 1, yaitu Chloe Hartzog. =)) =)) =))

Dan…waktu pun berlalu…hingga waktunya masuk sekolah… *ditabok karena nge-skipnya kecepetan*

Chloe: Aku pakai seragam sailor ini?

Souji: Iya, sana pakai! Sudah kubelikan kok…

Chloe: Terima kasih…

Nanako: Sudah siap belum, nii-san?

Souji: Yah, ayo berangkat~!

Kita skip ke pembagian kelas…

Chloe ada di kelas 2-1 sama kayak Naoto, sementara Souji di kelas 2-3 dengan Chie, Yosuke dan Yukiko seperti biasa.

Kelas 2-1…

Wali Kelas: Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru…blablabla. Well, perkenalkan dirimu!

Chloe: Namaku…Chloe Hartzog. Salam kenal…

Naoto: *tu orang ada Dark Aura-nya, ya*

Wali Kelas: Kau duduk disamping Naoto Shirogane, ya?

……………

Naoto: Salam kenal, Chloe-san ^_______^

Chloe: Salam kenal juga Naoto-kun ^_^

…Petualangan baru Souji yang membawa Chloe kemana2 sekarang telah dimulai…

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca =))


	2. Chapter 2 : Lucifer

**[Chapter 2-A: Souji and Lucifer Call]**

**Belum ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau Chloe mendarat di kamar Souji. Hanya Nanako dan Souji sendiri yang menyimpan rahasia itu rapat-rapat. Karena umur Chloe lebih muda daripada Souji, ia duduk di kelas 2. Sementara Souji menjadi senior di kelas 3, duduk di kelas 3-2 dengan wali kelas Kashiwagi dan berada di dekat Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko.**

Souji kadang cemas juga, dan sering melihat HP kalo kalo ada SMS dari Chloe. Mungkin Chloe belum terbiasa ada di Inaba, pikir Souji.

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah…

Yang ajaibnya, Chloe punya HP darimana yah? *Author dikutuk Chloe*

Yosuke: Yo, bro! Met dateng di Inaba lagi yo!

Souji: Yoy, Yosuke~

Yosuke: Kenapa wali kelas kita Kashiwagi lagi sih?

Chie: Mang lu mau kalo wali kelas kita Kunti Reaper?

Yosuke: Sapa tuh?

Chie: King Moron Bangkit Dari Kubur…

Yosuke: …Ogah, ntar di Inaba ada kasus "King Moron dan para pengikut memerintah Inaba". Itu gak lucu, Satonaka-san.

Yukiko: Snrk…hahahahahahahahaha…

Yosuke: Se—Sejak kapan kau ada disitu, Amagi-san?!

Yukiko: Kunti Reaper…hihihi…King Moron jadi Presiden Inaba…hahahaha

Souji: Hnggg… btw, katanya guru kelasnya Kanji guru baru ya?

Yosuke: Yup, guru math. Cewek sih, umurnya juga ga jauh-jauh amat ama kita. Katanya sih dia magang sementara, umurnya sekitar 20-21 tahunan…

Chie: Kalo soal cewek lu lengkap ya, Hanamura…

Yosuke: Ah, ahahahah…itu hanya catatan pribadi…

*GRAAAAKKK*

Pintu kelas tergeser terbuka, Naoto, Kanji, Rise dan Chloe masuk ke dalam kelas 3-2.

Rise: Senpai!! Aku kangeeen~ *meluk tangan Souji*

Naoto: Ng, selamat sore…

Kanji: Yo, senpai! ^^

Chloe: …Hai.

Yosuke: Itu siapa, Naoto-kun?

Naoto: Oh, ini teman sebangku-ku. Anak pindahan baru, namanya Chloe Hartzog.

Yukiko: Chloe? Dia dari luar negeri?

Chloe: …Aku datang dari Al-Revis…

Chie: Al-Revis? Tempat yang pernah dipakai untuk shooting film Kung-Fu?

Chloe: Entahlah…*death grins*

Yosuke: Namamu…Kuro-chan?

Chloe: Chloe, dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan "Kuro"…

Souji: …

Naoto: Ini Yosuke-senpai, Satonaka-senpai, Yukiko-senpai dan Souji-senpai.

Chloe: *bow*

Yukiko: …Gimana guru barumu, Kanji-kun?

Kanji: Hmmm…kalo dalam bahasa Hanamura-senpai mungkin bisa dibilang…seksi.

Yosuke: WTF?! APA KATAMU?!

Kanji: Yaah…, banyak yang bilang dia ramping, gaya jalannya elegan dan…to hell about that shit…

Yosuke: Tukeran sama Kashiwagi dong!! *mata berkaca-kaca* T_T

Kanji: *sigh* Dasar senpai…

All: *laugh*

Rise: Oh iya, Chloe-chan. Gimana kalo kita semua jalan bareng ke Junes?

Chloe: Junes?

Rise: Supermarket dekat sini, traktir yah, Yosuke-senpai?

Yosuke: Oh, umm, oke…

Chie: STEAK!!! ^0^

Yosuke: Argh…cukup soal steak-mu!!

Souji tetap diam saja mengenai Chloe, mereka semua pun menuju Junes…

Junes Foodcourt, at usual place.

Ada Teddie dengan kostum-nya disana, sedang membagikan balon untuk anak-anak.

Teddie: Yo-ho~ ada Sensei!!

Souji: Hai, Teddie ^^

Yosuke: Chloe-chan, ini Teddie, mascot Junes.

Chloe: …Animal Suit Man…

Teddie: Hai hai hai gadis manis~ aku Teddie!

Chloe: Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang…, yah, temanku—bukan, tepatnya hanya orang buangan di Workshop-ku.

Souji: Hm? Siapa?

Chloe: Namanya Goto, dia memakai kostum beruang (?) juga.

Teddie: Hooo~ Apa dia se-charming aku?? O.O

Chloe: …Lebih tepatnya, sama-sama menjijikkan…

Teddie: *down*

Yukiko: *chuckle* Kasihan Teddie…

Chie: Nah, Hanamura! Steak~ S-T-E-A-K!!

Yosuke: I, iya iya! Kanji, temani aku untuk bawa minuman!!

Kanji: Eh?? Kok aku?!

Yosuke: Sudahlah, ayo cepat!

Yosuke dan Kanji meninggalkan Souji cs, Teddie menuju rombongan anak-anak, Chie melihat-lihat mesin minuman. Tinggal Rise, Naoto, Yukiko, Souji dan Chloe di atas meja.

Yukiko: Kacamata-mu bening banget yah.

Chloe: Masa' sih? Padahal aku biasanya ada didepan kuali berasap berjam-jam…

Naoto: Kuali? Kau jualan soto kuali??? O_O

Chloe: Ng-nggak, aku seorang Alchemist…

Rise: Alchemist?

Chloe: Yah, ahli alkimia. Tapi aku masih belajar…

Yukiko: Berarti dia jago di pelajaran Kimia!

Rise: Wooow…ntar kalo ada PR, aku nyontek ya…

Yukiko: *chuckle* Dasar.

Naoto: Umurmu berapa?

Chloe: Umm…15?

All: HAAAAAAAAH?!

Souji: 15 kan baru…tamat SMP?!

Naoto: Kok bisa langsung kelas 2 SMU?!?

Chloe: Kupikir cuma beruntung…

Rise: Woaah~ ada kouhai baru sekarang _

Souji: He, hebaaat…Ga nyangka gw…

Yukiko: Chloe-chan hebat~ *thumbs up*

Chloe: Ma, maaf. Aku mau ke toilet, disebelah mana ya…?

Naoto: Lurus, belok kanan.

Chloe: Ah, umm, permisi…

Yukiko: Dia imut juga yah, dengan seragam sailor hitam itu ^_^

Rise: Entah kenapa, ia terlalu cocok dengan warna hitam…

Naoto: Yah, mungkin aja dia Dark Magician… o.o

Sementara itu, Chloe yang baru dari toilet.

Di depan persimpangan toilet pria dan wanita, ia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan berambut biru yang tampak kebingungan.

???: Ah…

Chloe: ? Ada apa?

???: Ti, tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma sedang mencari seseorang…

Chloe: Oh…

???: Tapi…bisa tolong kau simpan pistol ini baik-baik?

Chloe: …Kok aku?

???: Mungkin saja nanti akan berguna…, nah, aku permisi dulu. Aku mau cari ke dalam Supermarket…

Orang itu berlari ke dalam supermarket, sementara ia diam dan melihat pistol yang baru saja diberikan orang itu padanya. Warnanya agak keperakan, tapi berkilau seperti sebuah cermin, memantulkan wajah Chloe yang berekspresi gelap.

Ia menyimpan pistol tersebut di tasnya dan kembali ke Foodcourt.

Kanji: Hm? Mana Chloe tadi?

Rise: Sedang di toilet, kamu mau ngintip ya? Dasar lolicon…

Kanji: HAH?! LOLI?! DIA KAN SATU ANGKATAN SAMA KITA?

Chie: Jadi kamu benar2 mau ngintipin dia?

Kanji: Ya nggak lah!! Aku masih suci (?), tau! o.O

Naoto: Umur Chloe-chan baru 15 tahun, Kanji-kun.

Kanji: Kan cuma beda setahun!

Chie: Tetep aja kamu itu KETAUAN MAU NGINTIP!!

Yosuke: Wah, wah…ternyata preman kita ini selain suka jahit, juga lolicon…

Yukiko: Benarkah itu, Kanji-kun…?

Kanji: Hoi, hoi!! Aku kan ga maksud apa-apa sama gadis hitam itu!

Chloe: Apa maksudmu hitam, Tatsumi-san?

Kanji: WHOA!! SE—SEJAK KAPAN KAU…?!

Chloe: Dari dialog "Kanji-kun lolicon"

Souji: Tidak ada yang mengucapkan dialog itu, Chloe…

Chie: Anyway, kembali ke Steak!

Yosuke: Bisakah kau diam soal Steak?!

Sore itu berlalu, dengan kenangan seperti remaja umumnya. Makan bareng, hangout, bercanda gaje, dsb. Malam pun hampir tiba di Inaba, Chloe, Souji, Kanji dan Yukiko pulang bareng melewati jalan yang sama.

Souji: Tumben nggak pulang bareng Satonaka, Amagi.

Yukiko: Dia kan udah pacaran sama Hanamura…

Souji: EEEEEEH?!

Kanji: …

Yukiko: Dan aku udah jadian sama Kanji-kun *meluk lengan kanji*

Kanji: A—Amagi-senpai! *blush*

Souji dan Chloe: ………………………………………_Haah..? Kok bisa…?_

Souji: Rise pulang sama Naoto yah tadi, mereka aja yang ngejomblo berarti...

Kanji: Nah, senpai. Kita pisah jalan disini, sampai besok! *still blushing*

Souji pun pulang…, dengan Chloe berjalan disampingnya.

Chloe: Menurutku, sekolah begini cukup menyenangkan...

Souji: O, oh ya? Baguslah kalau kamu suka.

Chloe: Walaupun aku belum terbiasa dengan seragam aneh ini…*sigh*

Souji: *smiled* Tenang aja, ntar juga kebiasa.

Chloe: Apa aku tidak punya jalan kembali ke dunia-ku…?

Souji: Aku sendiri tidak tau itu dimana… =_____=

Chloe: …Ya sudahlah…

Ada yang aneh disini, entah kenapa warna langit yang jingga berubah menjadi hijau gelap nan kelam, jalan-jalan dipenuhi bercak darah dan kehadiran orang-orang tergantikan oleh peti mati hitam yang tengah ada disana-sini kota.

Souji: …What the…?!

Chloe: Souji-san, apa kita masuk ke dunia lain lagi…?

Souji: I, ini masih Inaba, kok! Kita ada di depan Chinese Restaurant Aiya…

Chloe: Tapi kok suasananya keren begini?

Souji: Keren? Gelap gini??

Chloe: …Disana ada orang… *nunjuk Yomenaido Bookstore*

Souji: Ayo kesana! *megang tangan Chloe terus lari kabur*

Chloe: Ulri—maksudku, Souji-san…jangan tarik aku…

Yomenaido Bookstore, outskirt.

Ada orang disana, berdiri tegak seperti biasa dan membaca majalah yang ada di etalase.

???: Ternyata kalian berdua Persona-user ya?

Souji: Kau kan…Arisato-san!

Minato: Yup…, dan kau, Seta Souji, Persona-user…

Souji: Kok bisa tau?

Minato: Karena dalam waktu ini…, hanya Persona-user yang bisa bergerak bebas dari peti mati mereka.

Souji: _Jadi…Chloe juga?!_

Chloe: …?

Minato: Tapi sayangnya, Persona milikku hilang. Jadi bila kalian bertemu shadows, kalian harus bertarung sendiri, oke? ^^ *pergi meninggalkan mereka*

Souji: TUNGGU, ARISATO-SAN! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

Minato: …Dimensi di tempat bernama Magatsu Inaba terhubung dengan dunia lain bernama Akarana Corridor, koridor waktu. Karena itu, waktu di tempat ini menjadi tidak stabil dan kadang menimbulkan Dark Hour seperti ini. Itu saja jawaban dariku… *pergi meninggalkan mereka*

Souji: Ah—HEI!!

Minato: Oh iya, gadis hitam dibelakang…, pakailah pistol tadi kalau perlu…

Souji: …?

Chloe: Souji-san…, dibelakang kita ada… *narik kerah baju Souji*

Tepat dibelakang mereka ada 2 Shadows bersiap memakan mereka!

Souji: tch…, minggir Chloe!

Chloe: …

Souji: …Persona!! *summoned Izanagi Ookami*

***BATTLE BEGIN!***

**BGM: **Reach Out to The Truth

**Dungeon: **Dark Hour [Central Shopping District]

Souji: Izanagi, Megidolaon!!

*missed*

Souji: Hah…?

*shadow slash Souji*

*Souji knocked down*

Souji: UAAAAAAGH!!

Chloe: …*diam aja, buku sihirnya ketinggalan dirumah Dojima*

Shadows: Grrr…

Souji: Si—sial…! Kok bisa 'missed'?!

Shadows: …I seek…Lucifer power!!...

Souji: Gh…menjauh dariku, shadows!! *cast Megidolaon*

Shadows: …Percuma…yang kucari…cuma Lucifer…

_"Gadis hitam, pakailah pistol itu…"_

Alih-alih mendengar ucapan Minato barusan, Chloe mengeluarkan pistol yang diserahkan gadis itu dari tasnya, dan mengarahkan moncong pistol itu ke pelipisnya sendiri. Souji pun hanya speechless.

Souji: Kau bawa pistol?! O_O

Chloe: …Hei shadows bodoh, yang kau cari itu Lucifer kan?

Shadows: …Yes…

Chloe: *evil chuckle* Hehehe…AHAHAHAHAHA!!

Souji: *merinding* C-Chloe! Nggak usah gitu deh! Lu udah serem, jangan tambah serem lagi!! T_T

Dark Aura Chloe pun keluar…

Tampaknya terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan o.o

Chloe: Ini hari burukmu, karena aku akan memanggil Lucifer!!

Souji: …HEEE?!

Chloe: Persona!!!

Chloe menembak pistol tersebut, dibalik selubung aura gelapnya, muncul sosok lain dalam bentuk raksasa. Auranya juga lumayan sama dengan Chloe, penuh dendam dan amarah.

Chloe: *evil laugh* HYAHAHAHAHA…AKHIRNYA SUKSES MANGGIL LUCIFER!!! HAHHAHAHAHA!

Souji: What the F—F—Fruit?! I—Itu Lucifer?! Gede banget dah…

Shadows: *masang ekspresi cute biar gak diserang*

Chloe: Tamatlah riwayatmu! HAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Souji: Chloe, jangan ketawa mulu, kayak mak lampir yang baru nyantet tau…

Chloe: *ngambil buku seadanya di Yomenaido* Let the battle begin…!

***BATTLE BEGIN* [again?]**

**BGM:** My Silly Days instrumental

Turn 1: Shadows, Turn 2: Chloe Hartzog.

Shadows: *Full Guard*

Chloe: Ternyata kau menyerah ya…kufufufufufufu…

Shadows: Mamiii~ eike takuuuut~

Chloe: …Lucifer, Mamudoon.

Shadows: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Di waktu yang sama, Rise dan Naoto yang merasakan keanehan kota pun ngumpul dengan Kanji dan Yukiko di depan Tatsumi Textile.

Rise: *gasp*

Naoto: Kenapa lagi, Rise-chan?

Rise: Aku merasakan aura kegelapan dari arah Yomenaido Bookstore, tepat di depan Marukyu juga ada Senpai…

Kanji: Ayo kesana!! *lari bareng Naoto dan Rise*

Yukiko: *sigh* Kenapa tiap mo kencan ama Kanji ada masalah ya? Kemaren pipa air Inaba bocor, 2 minggu lalu tiba-tiba hujan badai…*sigh*

Rise dkk tiba di Marukyu, tapi apa yang mereka lihat?

Souji hanya berlutut disana dan jawsdrop, sementara Chloe lagi asyik mencabik-cabik shadows yang tadi.

Rise: Anoo…, senpai?

Souji: Ah, halo…

Naoto: Chloe-chan Persona-user juga?!

Souji: Bahkan dia lebih kuat dari aku… T_T

Kanji: Wow…seblok shadows dibantai…

[SFX: BAGH, BUGH, KROMPYANG, JDUEER, KLONTANG, DUGH]

Yukiko: …Ini aura serem yang tadi kau deteksi, Rise-chan?

Rise: Yup, nggak salah lagi.

Yukiko: Lebih serem dari Suster Keramas…

Naoto: …

Kanji: …

Chloe: *evil grins* Hmhmhm…kembalilah, Lucifer…

All: *keep silent*

Chloe kembali ke hadapan mereka semua dengan senyum lebar yang jauh menyeramkan daripada ngeliat muka Sadako 100 kali…

Chloe: *smiles* Hai semua ^^

All: *lesu* Haaaiii…

Chloe: Ayo kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

All: Iya…

Tiba-tiba langit kembali seperti semula pada saat itu, Souji dan Chloe pulang ke kediaman Dojima bareng, walaupun Souji masih speechless akibat sikap Chloe yang lebih gila dari iblis dan dewa kematian barusan.

Nanako: Ah, selamat datang~

Souji dan Chloe: Kami pulaaaang!!

Nanako: Ada apa nii-san? Kok lesu?

Souji: Ng, nggak apa-apa kok.

Chloe: Kalau begitu, hari ini biar aku yang masak setelah ganti baju…

Souji: Eh?

Chloe: Ada lauk apa saja, Dojima-chan?

Nanako: Lihat aja di kulkas, nee-san.

Chloe: …Nah, nah. Souji-san mandi aja gih, Nanako nonton TV aja yah?

All: Oke~

Dinner time, Dojima Residence.

Souji yang habis mandi mencium wangi masakan di ruang tamu.

Nanako: Masakan apa ini, nee-san?

Chloe: Ini? Spicy Pepper Pasta.

Souji: _Entah kenapa, beda sama yang tadi gw bayangin…_

Chloe: Silahkan dicoba…

Souji: …Nanako, aku aja yang coba duluan!

Nanako: ? Ya udah deh.

Souji: *ngambil sesendok* …?!

Chloe: Gimana? Cocok dilidahmu kan, Souji-san?

Souji: I, iya, aku suka yang rasa begini…Manis, tapi agak asin.

Chloe: Bagusalah kalo gitu *smiled*

Nanako: Enak banget, nee-san ^^

Chloe: Ehehe, aku udah biasa masak untuk sahabat baikku. ^^

Souji: Oh, siapa? Goto yang kau ceritakan tadi sore?

Chloe: Enak aja kau! Namanya Ulrika Myberg.

Souji: Ulrika…Myberg?

Chloe: Dia emang penggangguku dari kecil, tapi ia tak tergantikan…

Nanako: Sepertinya sahabat nee-san baik.

Chloe: …Tapi jangan bilang2 ini kalo ketemu dia, ya! -_- Ntar dia ge-er.

Souji: Iya deh, boleh aku minta tambah lagi?

Chloe: Boleh, masih ada ½ panci…

Souji: Thanks… ^_^

Dan, hari itu pun berlalu dengan ketakutan besar Souji terhadap Chloe. Walaupun di dalam hatinya ia kagum pada Chloe. *Author ditabok Souji*

Tapi jauh di otak Souji, cowok itu terus memikirkan soal Minato Arisato, persona-user aneh yang menjejakkan kakinya di Inaba…


	3. Chapter 2B: Mirror Wall

**[Chapter 2-B: Souji and Mirror Wall]**

Kehidupan Seta Souji kembali berubah 180 derajat setelah Chloe Hartzog, Alchemist yang datang dari suatu dimensi, hadir di hadapannya. Chloe memang tampak sebagai kutu buku yang memakai kacamata jadul bulat, tetapi ia tak tertandingi kegilaannya kalau sudah tentang 'kegelapan'.

Chloe hidup sebagai anggota tambahan keluarga Dojima saat ini, ia tak tahu jalan pulang menuju dunianya. Tetapi, menurut persona-user misterius, Minato Arisato, ada sebuah dimensi di dekat Magatsu Inaba yang terhubung ke tempat bernama Akarana Corridor.

Souji: _Aku harus memberi tahu yang lain soal Akarana Corridor…_

Nanako: Nii-san? Ini roti bagianmu.

Souji: Oh, thx…Mana Chloe?

Nanako: Nee-san sudah berangkat pagi duluan. Katanya ia mau ke perpustakaan.

Souji: Oh, gitu. Aku berangkat juga ya, Nanako~

Nanako: Hati-hati dijalan, nii-san!!

Samegawa River…

Ada Yukiko dan seseorang berjas hitam disana.

Yukiko: Ah…, Souji-kun.

Souji: Itu siapa, Amagi?

Yukiko: Ngg…namanya Akihiko Sanada-san. Ia menanyaiku arah ke Amagi Inn…

Aki: …Maaf, kau mau ke sekolah dengan pacarmu yah? Aku permisi…

Yukiko: *blush* Ng—NGGAK KOK!!

Souji: …Amagi, aku duluan yah. Kau antar aja dulu Sanada-san. ^^ *kabur*

Yukiko: *sigh* Ayo ke Amagi Inn, Sanada-san…

Aki: …Ada hal lain yang mau kutanyakan…

Yukiko: Eh…?

Yasogami High School, 2nd Floor Library.

**[BGM: Your Affection]**

Chloe ada disana, bersama dengan Naoto.

Naoto: Oh, pagi, senpai…

Souji: Iya, pagi~

Chloe: …selamat pagi…

Souji: Lagi pada apa disini?

Naoto: Chloe-chan mencari buku tentang kimia. Kau mau ikut carikan?

Souji: Baiklah~ toh ga ada kerjaan…

Chloe mencari ke rak tengah, sementara Naoto dan Souji berada di rak ujung belakang.

Naoto: …"To be close with Incantation" Menurut senpai ini cocok?

Souji: Ambil aja…hmmm? "Demonic Incantation: Death Guaranteed"

Naoto: Se—Sebaiknya itu jangan diambil untuk Chloe-chan…

Souji: Ah, soal kemarin juga yah, hahahaha… *tawa maksa*

Naoto: Yup…, kalo ini… "Cute Incantation by Pamela-sama"?

Souji: Oke, 2 buku aja deh. Chloe~ gimana denganmu?

Chloe: Di atas rak buku ini, Souji-san…

Naoto dan Souji melihat arah atas, Chloe duduk disana, pakaian sailor hitamnya tertutup karena ditumpuk banyak sekali buku-buku yang tergolong aneh dan unik. Ia tampak membuka kacamata bulatnya yang jadul *author dikutuk Chloe*

Chloe tampak manis tanpa kacamatanya…itu menurut bayangan Souji.

Chloe: Sebaiknya kalian juga ikut baca-baca, sedikit membuang waktu lah…

Chloe mendapati sebuah buku bersampul kulit yang sudah lusuh dimakan usia diantara tumpukan buku-buku yang diambilnya. Sampul tersebut sudah agak mengelupas, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah sampul biru. Chloe pun membuka buku tersebut, dan mulai membacanya.

Igor: Welcome…to the Velvet Room…

Suasana tengah berganti, sekarang tampak hamparan buku lain dihadapannya, ada seorang pria berhidung bengkok yang tampak bungkuk, duduk di atas hamparan buku tersebut. Semua penggemar Persona series pasti mengenalnya. Ialah Igor, pemilik mutlak dan pemberi 'kontrak' di Velvet Room bersama satu asisten yang pasti selalu ada di sampingnya. Kini, Igor memakai jas hitam biasa, serta sebuah kacamata baca. (WTF?! Igor pake kacamata???)

Chloe: …Eh?

Igor: Hmhm…tamu yang aneh…, bisa kubilang. Kau datang dari negeri yang sangat jauh dan melintasi berbagai dimensi yang tak terhitung jumlahnya…

Chloe: Kenapa aku ada disini…? Apa ini perpustakaan milikmu?

Igor: *chuckle* Yah, selamat datang di perpustakaan Velvet Room. Kau kesini karena kau telah menandatangani kontrak yang ada…

Chloe: …Yang kulakukan hanya menyentuh buku ini…

Igor: Aah…itu adalah Raden Bookmark milik kakak dari asistenku yang akan membimbingmu sekarang…, benar, Theodore?

Theodore: Ada apa, master? *muncul dari suatu tempat(?)*

Igor: Ini adalah tamu baru disini, Chloe Hartzog-san.

Theodore: Oh…okee…? Jadi dia dipanggil oleh Lucifer? Hmhm… *meneliti*

Chloe: ??????

Igor: Sebaiknya aku permisi dulu… *menghilang*

Theodore: Nah, maaf sudah memanggilmu dengan cara yang mengagetkan. Aku sangat tertarik dengan kau yang dapat mengendalikan Lucifer dengan sangat…menawan.

Chloe: Begitukah…?

Theodore: Maaf kalau aku terlalu aneh. Aku baru saja kehilangan guest-ku…

Chloe: …Kalau begitu, bisa aku permisi? Aku masih ada kelas di dunia sana…

Theodore: Ah—umm—baiklah…, coba tutup matamu sebentar dan…

Naoto: Chloe-chan?

Chloe: …Hmmm?

Souji: Kau terlalu serius yah? Btw bentar lagi kelas mulai loh. Balik yu—

*GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK*

Pintu perpus dibanting keras ke arah kanan, Yosuke dan Chie masuk kedalam, tergesa-gesa.

Yosuke: Souji ada disini?!

Souji: I, iya hadir buuu!!!

Yosuke: Siapa yang ibu-mu hah?! =_=

Chie: Yukiko…Yukiko menghilang!!

All: WHAT THE?!

Chie: Telponnya nggak diangkat…terus tidak ada dia di tempat biasa…

Naoto: Ini bahaya..tapi bentar lagi kan bel masuk…

Yosuke: Oh iya! Aku minta tolong Kanji aja!! *ngambil SE Aino miliknya*

Souji: Sejak kapan hp lu Sony Ericsson Aino?!

Yosuke: Ah elah bacot, ntar aja dulu dah soal itu. Gw telpon si Kanji dulu…

Kelas 2-3…, Kanji lagi duduk di meja-nya.

Kanji: *Blackberry Bold-nya bunyi* Hmm…? Ada apa, Senpai?

Author: Lah?! Sejak kapan anak tukang jait itu punya BB?? *ditampol*

Yosuke: Oh…umm…Amagi menghilang. Bisa tolong kamu bolos terus kamu cari dia bareng Teddie?

Kanji: Lah? Kenapa gak senpai aja sendiri?

Yosuke: NO WAY! Aku mau ketemu sensei seksi yang akan mengajar di pelajaran MTK hari ini di kelas!!!

Kanji: …Ya, ya…aku akan mencari Amagi-senpai…

Yosuke: Tolong yah, Kan-chan! Sampai nanti!! *pembicaraan terputus*

Kanji: …*sigh* Kemana si Amagi-senpai ya…? Sebaiknya kuhubungi Teddie untuk standby di depan Junes. *nelpon Teddie*

Junes Foodcourt…

Nokia E63 milik Teddie berbunyi keras. Teddie pun mengangkat telpon tersebut.

Teddie: Hmm? Ada apa Kanji?

Kanji: Amagi-senpai hilang, kita harus cari dia. Begitu kata Yosuke-senpai.

Teddie: *shriek* Yuki-chan hilang?! Aku akan berada di depan Junes, cepatlah kesini!!

Kanji: Okelah kalo begitu…

Kanji Tatsumi, dengan pose ala premannya, cabut dari Yasogami High dengan cara lompat jendela lantai 2 dan mengambil jalan belakang sekolah menuju ke arah Junes. Rise yang sempat melihat Kanji dari jendela hanya bisa jawsdrop dan teriak-teriak gaje. Naoto dan Chloe yang melihat Kanji hanya mengira itu kucing lewat.

Sebenarnya kemana Yukiko Amagi menghilang? Itu adalah sebuah misteri.

Sementara itu di kelas 3-2, tepat pada pelajaran Matematika, sang guru belum memasuki kelas, tapi Yosuke sudah antusias dengan guru tersebut, sementara Chie masih khawatir soal Yukiko. Souji hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Yosuke yang udah kayak kelakuan si kucing garong (?)

Yosuke: Mana tuh guru? Buku MTK, penggaris, jangka sama busur udah siap nih…

Souji: Emang kita mau belajar bangun ruang lagi apa???

Chie: …Eh, itu dia datang!

Pintu kelas 3-2 menggeser terbuka, muncul seorang wanita elegan dari balik pintu itu. Ia berjalan mantap dan tegap ke arah meja guru. Yosuke spontan pun langsung jatuh cinta pada guru tersebut. Wanita tersebut memang tampak…seksi, cantik, manis dan pintar. Tapi tampaknya semua penggemar Persona-series sudah mengenal dirinya…

Math Teacher: Selamat pagi, aku adalah guru Matematika baru kalian selama semester 5 kalian disini…

Yosuke: …Cantik, soft-spoken, wah…tipe gw banget nih… [Love-Love mode: ON]

Chie: *Ehhem* Hanamura!!

Math Teacher: Apa kalian sudah tahu namaku dari Bulletin Board di lantai paling bawah? Atau aku perlu mengenalkan diri lagi?

Student A: Nama sensei siapa?

Math Teacher: …Mitsuru Kirijo.

Yosuke: O—oke Kirijo-sensei! Mulai saja pelajarannya!!

Souji dan Chie: _Si Yosuke kerasukan apaan si nih???_

Mitsuru: Nah… mari kita mulai dengan kembali me-review soal Logaritma…

Di waktu yang sama, Kanji dan Teddie tengah berkeliling kota mencari Yukiko. Yang lain tetap belajar seperti biasanya di kelas masing-masing.

Samegawa Riverbank.

Kanji dan Teddie memeriksa sudut-sudut areal sungai tsb.

Kanji: Disini juga tampaknya tidak ada…hmmmm…

Teddie: Ooh!! Kanji! Aku menemukan sesuatu di dasar sungai ini!!

Kanji: …Eh?

Teddie: *ngambil I-Pod Touch*

Kanji: I—Itu punya Amagi-senpai!!

Teddie: Jadi? Tapi Yuki-chan tidak ada disini…

Kanji: Ayo beralih tempat!

Mereka mencari ke Marukyu Tofu Shop di Central Shopping District, tapi tetap hasilnya nihil.

Kanji dan Teddie terus muter-muter Inaba hingga jam 12 siang, akhirnya mereka berdua tepar dan kembali ke Junes Foodcourt.

Junes Foodcourt.

**[BGM: Junes Theme]**

Kanji menraktir Teddie Topsickle saat di Shopping District, mereka berdua memakan Topsickle tersebut di Junes foodcourt bersama dengan Melon Soda dingin.

Kanji: *siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh*

Teddie: Yuki-chan lenyap lagi *sob*

Kanji: Musim semi yang melelahkan… *minum Melon Soda*

Teddie: Huff…, apa ada tempat lain yang belum kita kunjungi, Kanji-kun?

Kanji: Hrrmmm…Shopping District nihil, Samegawa…kita nemu I-Pod Touchnya dia, Junes…ga ada, Residential houses ga ada…, Amagi Inn… nihil…, Mayonaka TV…

Teddie: …

Kanji: …

Teddie: ITU DIA! KITA BELUM NYARI DI MAYONAKA TEREBI!

Kanji: Bukannya dunia itu sudah damai seperti sediakala?

Teddie: Tapi apa salahnya kalo kita cari? Ayo kesana, TV besar di bagian elektronik Junes!

Kembali ke Yasogami High, jam makan siang.

Naoto, Rise dan Chloe makan bareng di atap…

Naoto: Mana Kanji-kun?

Rise: …Tadi pagi kuliat dia lompat dari jendela dan entahlah…

Chloe: …Mungkin ia mencari Amagi-san yang hilang.

Naoto: Yah, mungkin aja sih… *makan roti melon*

Chloe: …Ng, aku permisi dulu, aku mau beli minum di bawah…

Rise: Okidoki~ cepat kembali ya, Chloe-chan!

Chloe: *smiles* Baik…

Midnight TV aka Mayonaka Terebi.

**[BGM: Backside of the TV]**

Teddie dan Kanji ada disana, dunia sana memang sudah sedia kala seperti dulu, tapi muncul pintu aneh di tengah-tengah danau. Kanji seperti biasa mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, dan Teddie juga mengenakan kacamata bening dalam sosok manusia-nya.

Kanji: …Ada pintu aneh disana.

Teddie: Itu samasekali tidak ada dulu, mau periksa?

???: Tunggu, aku ikut.

Kanji:…WHOA?! C—C—Chloe?!

Chloe: …Hai.

Teddie: Ah, Lady in Black?! Kok bisa ada disini?!

Chloe: AKu bisa melakukan teleport dari Yasogami kemari, dan kupikir Souji-san akan memberitahu soal Akarana Corridor pada kalian juga…

Kanji: Akarana…Corridor?

Chloe: Sepertinya kalian belum diberitahu, ya? Souji-san diberitahu seseorang saat melawan shadows kemarin… Mungkin pintu di depan itu adalah tempat bernama Akarana Corridor, menurut orang itu juga Akarana Corridor tersambung dengan Magatsu Inaba…

Teddie: Berarti pintu ini Magatsu Inaba!

Kanji: …Mungkin ada senpai disana juga, ayo kita kesana secepatnya.

Teddie: Tunggu!! Ng, Lady In Black…, kau butuh kacamata untuk melihat di kabut-kabut nanti?

Chloe: Boleh-boleh aja…

Teddie: *ngeluarin kacamata kotak bening dengan frame berwarna hitam* Nih, pakailah. Minus-nya udah kucocokin dengan kacamata bulat-mu.

Chloe: …Makasih.

Kanji: …Ayo.

Magatsu Inaba.

**[BGM: P3 Heaven Remix]**

Magatsu Inaba yang ini hanya ada satu lantai, dan cuma ada lubang hitam besar di tengah-tengah dungeon tersebut.

Teddie: Dari penciumanku, Yuki-chan ada di dalam lubang itu.

Kanji: Jadi benar dia ada didalam sini…

Chloe: Tunggu apa lagi? Lekas masuk kedalam sana…

???: …Tidak semudah itu.

Muncul Minato lagi, kali ini ia memegang sebuah pistol di tangan kanan-nya, Minato juga mengenakan armband S.E.E.S seperti biasa, tetapi ia memakai Winter Outfit-nya, bukan seragam Gekkoukan High.

Chloe: Kau…orang yang memberi tahu soal Akarana Corridor, Arisato Minato-san?

Kanji: Oh, dia orangnya?

Minato: *chuckle* Jadi kau pilihan Lucifer yah, gadis hitam?

Chloe: Yah, begitulah…

Minato: Kalau begitu, kalian adalah tumbal berikutnya untuk menutup pintu dimensi itu!!

Teddie: HAH?!

Kanji: Dimensi apa?! What shit are you telling us?!

Minato: Dimensi itu…dimensi yang menghubungkan umat manusia kedalam tempat dimana tidak ada kehidupan…Nyx' Heart.

Kanji: Apa maksudmu?! Stop blabbering thing, son of a bitch!

Minato: Kami butuh tumbal Persona-user dari Izanami Ookami untuk menutup Nyx' Heart dan Gate to Al-Revis yang menjadi kunci dimensi pembuka Nyx' Heart sebelum Dark Hour ikut merombak kembali dunia manusia!

Chloe: …Al-Revis? Sekolahku?

Minato: Menurutku, kaulah pembawa masalah di kehidupan hari ini, gadis hitam…Aku akan membunuh kalian disini… *nembak Evoker* Messiah!

Kanji: Tampaknya kita tak punya pilihan lain selain keluar dengan selamat dari pertarungan bajingan ini…, Rokuten Maoh!!

Chloe: …Lucifer…

Teddie: Sementara biar aku yang jadi Analyze.

Minato: MATILAH KALIAAAAAAAAAAN!!

|To Be Continued|

Reviews? O_O


	4. Chapter 3 : Fainting Moments

**[Chapter 3: Souji and Fainting Moments]**

*****Informasi umur chara Cameo*****

Arisato Minato: 20 tahun

Akihiko Sanada: 21 tahun

Chloe Hartzog: 15 tahun

Mitsuru Kirijo: 21 tahun

*Selebihnya, cocokkan dengan chara diatas untuk chara lain yang seangkatan (cth: Junpei dgn umur Minato)

BACK TO STORY!!

* * *

Di adegan terakhir chapter sebelumnya, tampak Chloe, Kanji dan Teddie melawan Persona-user bernama Arisato Minato. Minato telah menyiapkan evokernya dan bersiap men-summon Persona.

Minato: …MESSIAH!!

Chloe: …Lucifer…

******BATTLE SHIFT BEGIN!*******

**BGM : [**Sake Reru nu Tatakai**]**

**Dungeon : [**Magatsu Inaba WORLD 1**]**

**Foes : [**Minato Arisato**]**

**Ally : [**Chloe Hartzog, Kanji Tatsumi, Teddie (support)**]**

**Turn Info : [**1-Minato, 2-Kanji, 3-Chloe**] **

Minato: Mind Charge! *Minato is focused now*

Kanji: Teddie, jangan lupa Analyze…Matarukaja! *Party member attacks UP*

Chloe: ………

Kanji: Giliranmu, Chloe.

Chloe: ……Lucifer, Heat Riser. *All stats UP*

Minato: Hm, tampak kau ragu denganku, gadis hitam?

Chloe: Yah, kurang lebih. Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu…

Minato: Heh…*chuckle* Terlalu tajam…, memang aku merencanakan sesuatu…

Kanji: Maksudmu apa, Chloe-san?

Chloe: …Kau waspada aja.

Minato: Power Charge! *Phys Atk UP*

Kanji: Guh!! Ziodyne!

Minato: *miss*

Kanji: ………………?!

Teddie: Ini hasil analyze-nya!! Ia menggunakan 3 Persona sekaligus!

**[Minato Arisato]**

Lv: 90

Arcanum: Fool/Death/Judgement

Other Stats: Unknown

Kanji: 3 Persona?! Kayak Souji-senpai…

Minato: Tampaknya kau bisa membacanya…aku memakai 3 Persona disini…Orpheus Telos, Messiah dan Thanatos.

Chloe: ………

Minato: Whoa…, kau tampak tenang, gadis hitam. Sekarang giliranmu…

Chloe tampak tenang, ia tersenyum kecil dan memungut evokernya dan dengan santai menembaknya di kepala seperti biasa.

Chloe: Lucifer…Megidolaon.

Minato: *2000 damage, knocked down* UAGH…!!

Chloe: Setidaknya itu bisa mengulur waktumu yang ingin mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas…, ya?

Minato: Cih…kau terlalu memprediksiku…*huff*

Chloe: …Kanji-kun, All-Out-Attack.

Kanji: Yup…TIME TO GET BENT!!

[SFX: BAGH, BUGH, BAGH, BUGH, DUER]

Minato: …………*cough* Ah—ahahaha…Aku masih belum selesai…

Kanji : …?

Chloe: Wah, wah…tampaknya kau benar2 ingin kami mati…

Minato: Hmhmhm…THANATOS, MESSIAH, ORPHEUS TELOS!

Minato men-summon ketiga persona-nya secara bersamaan. Bersiap menembakkan sebuah skill kuat dengan 3 Persona tersebut.

Minato : Selamat tinggal *huff* Judgment of Light!!!

[cat: Judgement of Light itu Light Skill yg ada di P2]

Dimensi cahaya muncul di tengah-tengah mereka dan meledak bagaikan Almighty skill level tinggi.

Kanji: UWAAAAAAAAAAA…!!

Chloe: …Ghk…?!

[sfx: DUARRRRRRRRRRRR]

Minato: Hmph…musnahlah kalian…

Teddie: Ku—Kurang ajar kau!!!

??? : Tahan amarahmu, mereka nggak mati kok.

Teddie: Eh…?

???: Biar aku yang singkirkan dia…, boleh?

Teddie: …Ah, si—silahkan.

Minato: …Gh, bantuan sudah datang yah…?

???: Aku cuma kebetulan lewat, Arisato Minato. Kau adalah bahan percobaanku yang pertama, oke? *evil chuckle*

Minato: …

******BATTLE CHANGED SHIFT******

**BGM: [**The Almighty**]**

**Dungeon: [**Magatsu Inaba, WORLD 1**]**

**Foes: [ **Arisato Minato**]**

**Allies: [**???, Teddie, Chloe and Kanji unconcious**]**

**Turn Info: [**1-???, 2-Minato**]**

Minato : …Aku tidak ada waktu untuk main-main, aku harus menyerahkan 2 orang dibelakang ke altar Akarana Corridor di 2012s.

???: Persetan dengan hal itu, aku mau coba kekuatan baru milikku.

Minato : Gh…AKAN KULAYANI KAU DENGAN SENANG HATI!

???: Khukhukhu…, anak manis. *Mengambil evoker*

Minato: …Persona-user?!

???: Datanglah, anak manis…Alice…

Orang aneh itu men-summon Alice of the Death Arcana.

Minato: …Darimana kau pungut Evoker itu?!

???: Ra-ha-si-a, kau diam saja, cowok biru…

Minato: …tch!

???: …HYAHAHAHHAHAHA…MENGAMUKLAH ALICE…maksudku… sosok sebenarnya…

Minato: Maksudmu?!?

???: Alice disini hanya topeng, cowok biru. Yang aslinya adalah yang bagian dalam, sudah sengaja kupersiapkan kejutan…kufufufu…

Alice dirobek dari dalam oleh sebuah sosok aneh, dan keluarlah Satan of the Judgment Arcanum dari serpihan-serpihan Alice yang 'dibuka paksa' dari dalam.

Minato: WTF!!!

???: Matilah kau, anak muda! BLACK VIPER!!

Teddie: …Gila, tu orang sama kayak Lady In Black…, mungkin lebih gila lagi (?) kali…

Minato: TIDAAAAAAAAAK~ MAMIIIIIIIIII!!!

???: Menangislah dengan suara indah, nak!

[SFX: CRASH!!]

Satan melontarkan Black Viper dan Minato entah kenapa menghilang ditempat ia berdiri.

???: Fuh…kabur ya. Dasar anak mami…*sigh*

Teddie: …err, nona? Bisa tolong Bantu aku rawat Kanji-kun dan Chloe-san?

???: Ya, umm, boleh…

--

Sementara itu, Chloe tersummon kembali ke Velvet Room, maksud saya, Velvet Library.

**[BGM:** Aria of The Soul**]**

Theodore: Oh, selamat datang di Velvet Room…Master sedang tidak ada ditempat…

Chloe: ……………

Theodore: ? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajahku?

Chloe: Tidak, aku cuma…heran. Tadi aku ada di Magatsu Inaba itu dan…sekarang ada di tempat ini…lagi.

Theodore: Ah, jadi mungkin kau datang kesini untuk sedikit hal denganku?

Chloe: Aku…tidak tahu.

Theodore: Oke, duduklah yang tenang. Aku akan buatkan secangkir teh madu hangat untukmu. Duduk saja yang tenang ^^

Chloe duduk di sofa yang memang seharusnya untuk tamu, tapi ia dengan iseng melihat sekeliling perpustakaan kecil nan rapi itu. Hanya ada 2 rak besar dan tumpukan buku disana, di tengah ruangan ada sebuah Grand Piano hitam yang tertutup. Sementara, Chloe melihat ke arah rak sebelah kanan dari sofa-nya. Buku-buku aneh berjejer rapi dari atas hingga bawah.

Tapi, Chloe melihat suatu hal yang lain. Di tengah rak di baris ke-empat, ada sebuah frame berwarna biru pucat berisi foto, seperti layaknya foto pajangan. Ada 3 orang di foto tersebut, Chloe mengenali bahwa yang tengah itu Theodore, tapi tidak untuk 2 wanita lain yang tersenyum di sampingnya.

Theodore: Maaf, Nona Chloe, bisa minta tolong jangan sentuh foto itu?

Chloe: Err…maaf.

Theodore: …Tidak apa-apa. Kau adalah tamu, kau pantas melihat foto itu.

Chloe: Dua orang ini siapa? *menunjuk orang yang kiri dan kanan di foto Theodore*

Theodore: *sigh* Ah…itu. Itu kedua kakakku yang juga asisten master di Velvet Room. Mereka sudah menemukan jawaban hidup mereka dan meninggalkan Velvet Room ini karena urusan mereka masing-masing…

Chloe: Kakakmu…?

Theodore: Yup, yang kiri ini Margaret-neesan, yang kanan Elizabeth-neesan. Aku yang paling muda disana.

Chloe mengambil frame foto itu dari rak dan membawanya ke sofa tamu. Theodore tetap berdiri di samping kursi yang harusnya diduduki Igor. Orang-orang di foto itu tersenyum cerah, entah kenapa, tapi senyum itu juga membawa kesedihan.

Chloe: …Kenapa kau masih ada disini? Yah, pasti ada tamu sebelum aku disini yang tengah kau temani…

Theodore: …Wow? Tau dari mana…?!

Chloe: Oh…selain foto ini, aku menemukan fotomu dengan seorang gadis belia berambut coklat yang membawa headphone di lehernya…

Theodore: Iya, itu tamu pertamaku, Minako. Aku memotretnya saat pergi ke Paulownia Mall di Tatsumi Port Island sana.

Chloe: Kau belum menemukan arti hidupmu dan meninggalkan tempat ini?

Theodore: Soal itu…, mungkin alasanku akan sama dengan Elizabeth-neesan. Aku tetap disini karena kau, Chloe-san, ditakdirkan untuk bertemu denganku disini.

Chloe: …………………Apa kau kesepian? Kakak dan orang berhargamu telah meninggalkanmu sendiri di ruangan sepi ini.

Theodore: …Yah, kira-kira…sedikit.

Theodore terdiam, Chloe membalik frame foto itu dan menaruhnya kembali ketempatnya. Cewek itu kembali duduk di sofa, meminum sedikit teh madu hangat di atas meja dan tersenyum pada Theodore.

Chloe: Bagaimana kalau kita terus berbicara seperti ini selama aku jadi tamu disini? Supaya kau nggak kesepian…

Theodore: …

Chloe: Sahabat karibku, Ulrika Myberg—dia memang bodoh, tapi ia mengajarkanku untuk baik kepada orang lain seperti ini. Kau mau?

Theodore: *smiled* …Boleh saja, aku tidak masalah soal itu :)

**[**S-LINK UNLOCKED **::** Magician Arcana **::** Theodore**]**

Theodore: Sepertinya kau harus kembali ke masa waktu sekarang, Chloe-san.

Chloe: …Ya?

Theodore: Perjalananmu masih jauh…seperti burung yang bernyanyi pada langit diatasnya…

Magatsu Inaba, WORLD 1.

**[BGM:** Mistic**]**

Teddie dan orang misterius masih ada disana, Kanji dan Chloe belum sadarkan diri. Teddie hanya bisa berbincang dengan orang disebelahnya sambil menunggu. Orang misterius itu adalah orang yang tadi menolong mereka dari Minato dengan Persona Satan.

Teddie: Darimana kau datang?

???: Dari Akarana Corridor juga, aku coba cari jalan dan malah ketemu kalian.

Teddie: Hmhm, kau membangkitkan Persona juga di Akarana Corridor?

???: Yup, aku ketemu seorang cewek, ia memberiku Evoker aneh ini dan menyuruhku pergi dari sana.

Teddie: …Boleh aku tau namamu?

???: Ra-ha-si-a.

Teddie: *grunts* Yah…, eh, btw…bisa kau tunggui mereka sebentar? Aku harus mengontak Sensei di dunia luar secepatnya untuk minta bantuan…

???: Ya, ya, ya…pergi sana, beruang bau.

Teddie: EEEEEEH?! O_o

Teddie meninggalkan Magatsu Inaba, si orang misterius berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan melihat sekeliling Magatsu Inaba itu. Walaupun cuma 1 lantai dan tidak ada Shadows di tempat itu.

???: ………*sigh* Ini dimana yah…

Chloe: Err…emm…? A—ada orang lain lagi? Mana beruang bodoh itu…?

???: …

_Faura yerwe murfan anw sol ciel_

_(The little bird chirps her feelings to the world)_

_Faura sonwe murfan anw sol ciel ee_

_(The little bird sings her feelings to the people)_

_Faura yerwe murfan anw sol ciel_

_ (The little bird chirps her feelings to the world)_

_  
Faura sonwe murfan anw sol ciel ee  
__ (The little bird sings her feelings to the people)_

_ Ridalnae sol ciel yanyaue manaf_

_(__This irreplaceable world, and these precious lives)___

_ Presia yasra lusye enclone anw omnis_

_(Please, let the light of love enshroud all of them)_

_  
__ Faura selena anw Metafalica  
(The little bird plays the song of hope)_

Orang misterius itu bernyanyi, tampaknya sudah ketahuan siapa orang misterius itu dari sisi para pembaca yang mengetahui Hymn. Chloe hanya diam mendengarkan lagu tersebut, sementara orang itu bernyanyi hingga akhir lagu itu.

Chloe: Ngg, halo?

???: *gasp* Ka—kau sudah bangun?!

Chloe: Lagu yang bagus…, aku tidak mengerti artinya tapi seperti lagu kematian bagiku… o.o

???: Kematian? Ah, mungkin itu kata-kata yang tepat…

Chloe: Kau menolong kami dari Arisato-san? Terima kasih…

???: *blush* I, iya…

Chloe: …Nama?

???: Mir Teiwaz, panggil saja Mir.

Chloe: Okelah kalo begitu, Mir-san, aku Chloe Hartzog… *deathglare*

Mir: …?

**[**S-LINK UNLOCKED **::** Tower Arcana **::** Mir Teiwaz**]**

Kanji: …Hrrm…? Dimana nih…?

Chloe: Oh, kau sudah bangun, Kanji-kun?

Kanji: Wow, Minato-san itu…that was one freaky assholes I ever met…!

Mir: …Aku sudah menolong kalian. Tadi ada Teddie disini, katanya ia ingin memanggil bala bantuan.

Chloe: Kalo gitu, kita tunggu aja. Atau…lebih pilih keluar dari sini?

Kanji: Hng, siapa nama orang ini?

Mir: …Mir Teiwaz, pureblood Beta Reyvateil, hapalkan itu.

Kanji: Kau datang dari mana?

Mir: …Binary Field Shurelia, terpental saat melakukan Dive di Binary Field tahun 3772s ke Time Disortion Space—Akarana Corridor pada waktu 2012s.

Kanji: ……………………………

Mir: Gak ngarti yah? *sigh*

Chloe: Apalagi gw, jaman gw udah jadul sih… 220s sekian…, kagak ngarti teknologi mutakhir millennium 4…

Mir: Btw, ayo keluar…

Yasogami High School, after school.

**[BGM:** Your Affection**]**

Naoto dan Rise ada di ruangan 3-2 bersama Souji, Yosuke dan Chie. Mereka menunggu kabar dari Teddie mengenai Yukiko.

Yosuke: …Gak ada kabar *sigh*

Souji: Apa mereka nyasar?

Naoto: …Jangan ampe dah.

Sony Ericsson Aino milik Yosuke berbunyi. Tampak ada telepon masuk dari Teddie…

Yosuke: Halo…, ada perkembangan, Teddie?

Teddie: *hosh* *gasp* Biar kujelaskan semua dari awal…er…

Teddie menjelaskan semua yang terjadi di Magatsu Inaba pada Souji cs. Yosuke mengaktifkan loudspeaker dengan suara penuh agar terdengar jelas.

Teddie: Mengerti…?

Chie: Yu—YUKIKO DIKORBANKAN?! O_O

Rise: Oleh…Minato Arisato-san itu? Dia Persona-user juga?! O_o

Yosuke: Kau dimana sekarang, Teddie?!

Teddie: Aku? Di Junes Foodcourt bersama Kanji, Chloe-san, dan orang bernama Mir yang tadi menyelamatkan kita. Cepat kesini, Yosuke!

Souji: Ayo cabut, Naoto-kun, semuanya.

Yosuke: Yosh *thumbs up*

--

Junes Foodcourt, usual place.

**[BGM:** Reasoning**]**

Kanji, Chloe, Teddie dan Mir ada disana, duduk tanpa kepastian yang berarti.

Souji cs datang beberapa lama setelah waktu berselang, tampak mereka lari dari lantai bawah menuju Foodcourt.

Yosuke: Yo…*huff*

Suasana memudar dalam sekejap.

Kanji: tch, Amagi-senpai siap dikorbankan untuk menutup pintu dimensi. Minato bitch itu juga mau kita ikut dalam ritual penyegelan sebagai korban…, apa yang kira-kira harus kita lakukan sekarang?

Naoto: …Coba semua pikirkan sesuatu. Tampaknya waktu yang kita punya juga tipis…

Yosuke: Hrrrm…

Chie: Gimana kalau kita tangkap mereka?

Souji: …Mungkin aja kita bisa membereskan Nyx' Heart itu lewat jalan lain, bukan dengan pengorbanan kita…

Rise: Buat apa mereka seenaknya mengatur tempat kematian kita?!

Mir: Ah, hum. Pasti akan ada jalan lain dalam penyelesaian masalah ini. Mungkin bila pintu dimensi kita pegang, orang-orang yang terlempar dari dimensi lain bisa kembali ke tempat asal.

Naoto: Apa kita bisa merebut Amagi-senpai kembali sebelum ia terlanjur dieksekusi?! Itu dulu yang harus kita pikirkan!!

Chloe: Mereka bilang Akarana Corridor, kan? Kenapa kita nggak meriksa tempat yang 2012s itu?

Chie: Ada benernya juga sih…tapi…apa kita tau Akarana Corridor kayak gimana?

Mir: Aku tau jalan di 2012s-nya aja. Setelah aku men-summon Persona, aku terlempar ke Magatsu Inaba.

Rise: Mungkin itu bisa kita pakai…

Souji: Kau mau bantu kami, Mir-san?

Mir: Yah, aku lebih mau lihat revolusi kalian daripada resolusi orang itu…, jadi…aku ikut.

*Mir joined the party*

Teddie: …Hari ini juga?

Souji: Gimana kalau besok aja? Kupikir hari ini lebih cocok untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi Akarana Corridor…

All: *nods*

Souji: Oke! Semua kumpul disini besok sepulang sekolah!! *mukul meja*

Kanji: Btw…Mir ini dikemanain?

All: …

Yosuke: Pos aja ke Alaska…

Chie: Buang di Akarana Corridor…

Rise: Bunuh dan taruh di Samegawa…

Naoto: Mutilasi…

Teddie: Bakar…

Souji: Yang rasional dikit, dong! Dia kan navigator kita di 2012s!!

Chie: …Rumah Kanji-kun kalo begitu. *smiles*

Kanji: …W—W—WHAT THE F—FRUIT?!?! Rumah gw?!

Naoto: …

Rise: Anggap aja itu pekerja baru di Tatsumi Textile… ^^

Mir: …Serius nih? Aku dirumah preman banci ini?

Yosuke: *nods* Yah, sampai besok~

Souji dan Chloe pulang seperti biasa, mereka berdua berjalan melalui tempat yang sama dan dengan langkah kaki yang sama. Entah kenapa, keduanya diam saja, tidak ada yang memandang satu sama lain ataupun berkomunikasi seperti biasa. Mereka hanya berjalan berdua dengan aura kekosongan disela-sela mereka.

Souji berusaha untuk memulai percakapan…

Souji: Umm…Chloe?

Chloe: I—iya ada apa?

Souji: Err…aku mau ke Yomenaido Bookstore, kau mau langsung pulang atau ikut denganku?

Chloe: Sebaiknya aku ikut denganmu, Souji-san. Aku kan gak megang kunci rumahnya…

Souji: …Oke. Ayo ke Yomenaido.

Yomenaido Bookstore.

Souji mencari novel misteri bulanan yang baru-baru ini populer. Judulnya adalah "Warm Spring" – dengan author ber-penname Pappilon. Sementara Chloe hanya nguntilin Souji, dan hanya melihat sisi lain rak yang berisi buku-buku lama.

Souji: …Oh, yang sebelah sana itu buku dari Bookworm Used Books yang ada di kota bernama Iwato-dai. *Nunjuk rak buku yang diliatin Chloe* Mau lihat sana?

Chloe: *nod* Boleh.

Souji: Hum…ini novel dan edisi manga lama…EH?! O_o

Chloe: Ada apa, Souji-san?

Souji: Ini novel rekomendasi dari author cerita "Warm Spring" itu! Judulnya "Memories of You", katanya itu karangan dari temannya atau apalah…

Chloe menunduk ke arah rak bawah dan melihat sinopsis novel itu. Cerita itu entah kenapa langsung menarik perhatiannya.

Souji: Eh? Kau mau beli itu?

Chloe: Yah…alur ceritanya agak mirip cerita fairytale, jadi mungkin aku bisa baca ini untuk membuang waktu selain buku-buku incantation yang masih pending dirumah…

Souji: *sweatdrop* Okelah, bayar sendiri yah? Keuanganku lagi cekak nih…

Chloe: Iya, iya…

Souji: _Fyuh…untung dia suka buku itu. Kupikir nantinya malah akan jadi aneh…Yah, setidaknya aku dapat mencairkan kesenggangan…*sigh*_

Chloe dan Souji membayar buku yang mereka beli dan berjalan keluar dari toko buku itu dan menuju ke Dojima Residence. Souji juga membeli 1 novel epic story lain berjudul "Cutesy Lovely Family ~Spring with Miwa~" karangan Mir yang kebetulan lagi bestseller disana. [Hah?!]

Chloe: Ngg…Souji-san?

Souji: *lagi baca novel karangan Mir* Iya? Ada apa?

Chloe: Hmm…gimana ngomongnya yah…ehm, setiap kali aku jalan dekat Souji-san, rasanya ada seperti aura lain. Aura yang…menyenangkan seperti Ulrika.

Souji: Heee?! Masa' sih? O_O

Chloe: Itu cuma perkiraanku aja sih…hehe :p

Souji: Oh, ya sudahlah. :D Ayo pulang~

**[**S-LINK UNLOCKED **::** Moon Arcana **::** Souji Seta**]**

Nanako sudah menunggu mereka dirumah, hari ini Nanako yang masak. Ia memasakkan Corn Soup hasil ajaran koki Souji *author ditendang Souji*. Malam itu berakhir seperti biasa dengan ceria.

Btw, mari kita beralih ke Akarana Corridor, tempat Yukiko disekap sekarang.

Minato: *sigh* Untung gw kabur, kalo kagak udah mati aja kali tuh… =_=

Akihiko: Ooh, gimana? Lu jadi gak dapet mangsa-nya?

Minato: Ckck, mereka kabur dengan sukses gan. _

Akihiko: Yang penting kita udah sandra satu. Mereka pasti akan datang kesini untuk mengembalikan orang ini. ^^

Minato: Jadi? Rencana berikutnya apa?

Akihiko: Hmhmhmh…kau akan liat nanti ^_^

* * *

Reviews nya yah ^^ Terimakasih telah membaca *bow*


	5. Chapter 4: Snowed Tears

**[Chapter 4 : Souji and Snowed Tears]**

Souji sudah lumayan terbiasa hidup dengan Chloe, bersama dengan Nanako –- yang memanggilnya nee-san –- di bawah atap keluarga Dojima. Kira-kira, sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak Chloe datang, dan ada serangkaian kejadian baru di hidup kedua belah pihak main chara di ngaco fic ini.

Hari ini, semua berjanji untuk bertemu di Junes Foodcourt, demi menyelamatkan Yukiko yang ditawan oleh Persona-user misterius Minato Arisato. Kali ini, Kanji pun dibuntuti oleh Mir, yang diputuskan untuk masuk ke Yasogami High. Mir memakai seragam sailor seperti Chloe, tapi Mir masuk kelas 2-2, kelasnya Rise.

Kanji dan Mir entah kenapa dicap sebagai sebuah pasangan (Masa' si Mir ama banci kaleng metropolis kayak dia?! *author dimampusin Kanji*), mungkin karena Mir mengikuti Kanji saat menuju Yasogami High. Kanji menyuruh Mir untuk ikut dengan rombongan Naoto, Rise dan Chloe kalo mo pergi kesekolah lain kali.

Sekarang di kelas 3-2 adalah pelajaran Math. Mitsuru Kirijo tetap menawan hati para cowok di tiap kelas dari tiap tingkat, termasuk Yosuke yang tengah masuk Lovey-Dovey Mode. Souji dan Chie hanya bisa jawsdrop melihat kelakuan Yosuke. Mata Chie tertuju pada kursi kosong yang harusnya diduduki Yukiko.

Chie: *sigh*

Souji: Soal Amagi ya, Satonaka?

Chie: Iya~ ini kejadiannya kayak dejavu di awal rumor Mayonaka Terebi itu, pas tahun ajaran baru kelas 2. =___=

Souji: Yang sabar yah… *sweatdrop*

Chie: Pokoknya, ayo selamatkan Yukiko sekali lagi~

Mitsuru: Ehm, Satonaka Chie? Bisa tolong kau kerjakan soal latihan nomor 17 di depan?

Chie: Damn…, I—Iya bu~

Yosuke: …Kenapa gak gw aja sih *grunts*

Souji: Dasar :D

Mitsuru: Oh iya, hari ini remedial Math dari tugas halaman 12. Untungnya, di kelas kalian gak ada yang remedi ^^

All: IYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS~

Mitsuru: Tapi tetep kalian dapet PR yah? Lingkari halaman 24…

All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~~~

Yosuke: Awwww, Kirijo-sensei memang menawan…gayanya pas ngasih PR itu loh, oooooooh… ^o^

Souji: Paling cuma perasaanmu saja, Yosuke… _

Sementara itu, kelas 2-2, Rise's class.

Sedang pelajaran PKK, dan Mir sudah masuk dalam lingkungan kelas tersebut.

Nama Mir di Yasogami High ini agak beda, ia memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Miwa Tatsumi. "Miwa" dari cerita karangannya dan "Tatsumi" dari marganya Kanji.

Rise: Mau bikin cake apa, Miwa-chan?

Mir: …Cake?

Rise: Iya, ini kan PKK. Hari ini kita buat cake…

Mir: Mana gurunya?

Rise: Ng? Oh, gurunya katanya baru. Tapi dia belum datang, pokoknya hari ini kita bakal bikin Cake.

Mir: Okelah :D

Pintu kelas terbuka perlahan, ada seseorang wanita muda masuk. Ia memakai turtleneck hijau, rambutnya pendek berwarna turquoise. Tampaknya ialah guru yang akan mengajar kelas PKK.

Teacher: …Selamat pagi ^_______^

Murid: Pagi, sensei *bow*

Teacher: Nama sensei Fuuka Yamagishi, sensei akan mengajar PKK mulai tahun ajaran ini. Salam kenal~

Guru itu adalah Fuuka Yamagishi, navigator S.E.E.S yang ahli dengan ilmu komputasi.

Author: Ehm, sebentar-sebentar!. Ini pelajaran PKK, kan? Gurunya Fuuka (yang masaknya 'wow') muridnya Mir ama Rise (yang ilmu masakannya juga ngaco). GIMANA INI?! APA KATA DUNIA NANTI HASIL MASAKANNYA?! MYSTERY FOOD XYZ?! INI MAH BUKAN PKK! TAPI PLAYER KILLER KILLER!! TT^TT

Mir: …Heh author! Lu mau gw kepret apa gw tendang?!

Author: U—uwaaah…ada Miwa-san…, haai… ^_^a *jawsdrop*

Mir: …Satan, Armageddon. *evil smirk*

Author: AMPUNNNNNNNN!!!

Kembali ke kelas 2-2…

Masih dalam pelajaran PKK, Fuuka mengajari cara membuat Cheese Cake yang lezat (?). Mir sekelompok dengan Rise, mereka berdua membuat Cheese Cake bersama.

Rise: Ehm…Keju batangan ½ ? Trus apa lagi?

Mir: Gula beberapa gram…, aduk adonannya terus taruh di cetakan…

Rise: …………………Oke! *fyuh*

Mir: Biar aku yang panggang.

Rise: Yang bener yah temperaturnya? Kalo nggak ntar jadi kayak Chalon de Trois…

Mir: Siap bos…

Menuju ke kelas 2-1, kelas Naoto dan Chloe.

Sekarang adalah pelajaran Literatur. Gurunya diganti lagi semenjak Morooka gak ada.

Naoto: Guru baru lagi yah…wah, keren.

Chloe: Semoga tidak separah si Gigi Seksi itu…

Naoto: WOT?! Gigi Seksi?! O_o

Chloe: …Begitulah yang diceritakan Souji-san.

Naoto: Tapi gw bener-bener ga setuju soal Gigi Seksi… =_=

*GREEEEEEEEEK*

Naoto: Ah, si guru masuk…

Teacher: Ehm…, pagi. *smiled*

Guru itu tampak non-formal, juga memakai kupluk hitam. Guru itu memakai jas hitam panjang.

Naoto: Wes dah, sip…muka preman tuh…*nurunin kepala*

Chloe: Oh ya…? Pantes mukanya agak sama dengan Tatsumi-kun.

Teacher: Ehhem. Saya guru literatur baru kalian, Shinjiro Aragaki. Salam kenal *bows*

Naoto: Err…, Aragaki-sensei? Kita belajar halaman berapa?

Shinjiro: Buka halaman 24, tentang Haiku…eh, salah ya…apaan nih?

Chloe: Entahlah sensei *sweatdrop*

Shinji: Oh well, ayo mulai kelasnya…

Hari itu berlalu layaknya kehidupan SMU biasa yang terlampau membosankan…

After School, 3-2 Homeroom.

Semua kru yang akan bertempur di Akarana Corridor tengah berkumpul.

Radio: Perhatian, kepada Rise Kujikawa. Kami ulangi, pada Rise Kujikawa, harap menuju ruang guru untuk remedial Math dengan Mitsuru Kirijo-sensei, terima kasih.

Rise: *siiiiiiiiigh* Aku boleh remedial dulu?

Souji: Oh, boleh kok. Silakan~ :)

Rise: Nanti kalo udah selesai aku nyusul, kalian analyze ama Teddie aja dulu, yah? Buh-bye~ :P

All: Dadaah~

Yosuke: Jadi, kembali ke topik awal. Siapa yang akan membimbing kita di Akarana Corridor?

Souji: Gimana kalo Mir? *narik Mir*

Mir: EH?! KOK GW?!

Souji: Lu kan tau tempat itu dikit! Ayolah Mir~~

Mir: …Ya dah. *mumble*

Souji: Jadi…member party utama kan Chloe, Kanji, Mir, satu lagi sapa?

Chie: Aku!! Aku punya Yukiko Radar!!

All: …

Chie: Suer!! Pokoknya plis gue!!

Souji: Oke dah, deal. Kita ke Mayonaka Terebi!!

All: YOOOOOOOSH!!

Magatsu Inaba, WORLD 1.

Teddie sudah menunggu disana, dekat lubang hitam tempat masuk Akarana Corridor.

Teddie: Oh, mana Rise-chan?

Yosuke: Lagi remedial di sekolah, nanti dia nyusul~

Naoto: Nah, mana Akarana Corridor itu?

Teddie: Nih, lubang di belakangku ini pintu masuknya.

Souji: Masuk buruan!

Yosuke: Sabar gan, gua baru masuk setengah kepala ni…

Souji: Yah, yo wiss…

*WUUUUUUUUUUSH*

*GEDUBRAK*

**[BGM:** Long Way *yang kayak dungeonnya Adachi***]**

Kanji: Aww…dimana nih? Kok tiba-tiba kita jatoh disini?!

Teddie: Ini Akarana Corridor, Kanji. Kalian terlempar agak jauh, ke 1930s.

All: APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Chie: Yang kita cari 2012s loh…

Teddie: Err, terpaksa kalian harus jalan2 nyari petunjuk. Siapa tau disitu ada security ato bagian informasi…

Yosuke: LU PIKIR INI MALL?! BTW, KOK GUA AMA SOUJI NYASAR DITEMPAT LAEN?!

Teddie: Ya ampun, Yosuke dan sensei nyasar lebih jauh lagi di 200s O_o

All: Yaah, gimana nih TT^TT

???: Siapa itu?

All: GYAAAAAAAAA!!!

Ada seseorang datang dari arah yang berlawanan, seseorang dengan wajah penuh goresan sana-sini, memakai jubah hitam dan topi hitam.

Kanji: Err…kau siapa?

???: Aku penghuni di 1930s ini, kembaran orang asli yang ada di dunia luar…Namaku Raido Kuzunoha.

Chie: …Raidou Kuzunoha?! O_o

Raido: Yang asli sih iya Raidou, aku cuma semacam…bayangannya mungkin? Pokoknya namaku Raido, bukan Raidou. Sedang apa kalian disini.

Chloe: *betulin kacamata* Gini…

Raido: Ceritanya sambil makan suguhan tea cakes yah? Ayo semua menepi kesini…

All: Tea cakes?

Akarana Corridor, 1930s.

Chloe cs bertemu dengan Raido Kuzunoha, penghuni dari tahun 1930s. Raido menyuruh semua duduk lesehan dengan santai seraya ia menyuguhkan tea cakes. Setelah perkenalan kecil-kecilan pada Raido, Raido menyediakan tea cakes untuk mereka.

**[BGM:** Troubled**]**

Raido: Ini tea cakes kalian ^^

Chloe: Ng, kami mencari tempat di 2012s…

Raido: Oh…, kalo soal itu, kalian harus ke Hot Spot di 2000s dulu. Kalian bisa sampe di hot spot kalau ngelewatin 1 diantara 2 portal yang ada diujung 1940s yang ada di sebelah tempat ini persis.

Chie: Gitu…Kalo salah portal gimana?

Raido: …Kau akan nyasar ke dunia Dark Realm di Dark Kasumidai. Kalo udah gitu, aku gak bisa nemuin kalian lagi.

All: …Jadi gimana dong?

Raido: Gimana kalo aku ikut kalian untuk nge-tes portalnya? Gapapa kok, lagian aku lagi bosen abis ngalahin 10 Metatron.

Kanji: Oh, terserah.

Mir: Mmm…tea cakes-nya enak…

Chie: Masa sih?! *nyoba* …

Raido: Kalo mau, aku masih punya 10 dus, mau satu dus, Satonaka Chie-san?

*Raido the 14th joined the party*

Sementara itu, di 210s.

Yosuke, Souji dan Naoto berjalan tanpa kepastian menelusuri tempat itu.

Yosuke: Masih jauh ya ke 2012s?

Souji: Liat aja ndiri gih…

Naoto: Disini banyak shadows juga lagi *sigh*

Yosuke: Dan…tampak tidak ada banyak harapan berarti ditempat ini… =_=

???: Siapa disana?!

Naoto: Kh…?! Shadows?! *narik pistol*

Yosuke: COME OUT SHADOWS!!!

*****BATTLE SHIFT BEGIN*****

**Dungeon: [**Akarana Corridor – 210s**]**

**Enemy:** [???]

**BGM: [**Wiping All Out – P3P**]**

**Party: [**Souji Seta, Naoto Shirogane, Yosuke Hanamura**]**

**Turn Base: [**1-Souji, 2-Yosuke, 3-Naoto, 4-???**]**

Souji: …Hm, keliatannya dia gak mau nyerang kita deh. *guard*

Yosuke: Tch…ayolah! Biar kuserang duluan…GARUDYNE!!

*Absorbed*

Yosuke: …WHA--?!

Naoto: …Umm, halo? Maaf kalo kami terlalu menggertak, tapi…

???: Hei, aku disini bukan untuk bertarung.

Souji: Tuh…kan.

Yosuke: …Jadi?

???: Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian soal sesuatu, boleh kan?

All: *nods*

*****BATTLE SHIFT ENDED*****

???: Aku mencari seseorang yang terpental kesini, apa kalian tahu?

Naoto: Err…namanya?

???: Chloe Hartzog. Karena ledakan di workshopnya, kami terpental ke berbagai penjuru dimensi.

Yosuke: Kau temennya Chloe toh?!

???: Hoo? Kalian kenal dia?!

Souji: Dia kutemukan beberapa minggu lalu duduk diatas kasurku saat pertama kali aku masuk kamar.

???: Syukurlah, sekarang dimana dia?

Naoto: 1930s.

???: ………

All: …………

???: Aku akan tunjukkan jalan ke sekitar 2000s. Ayo ikuti aku…

Naoto: Kau Persona-user juga yah?

???: Iya, Persona-ku Helel.

Souji: Namamu?

Roze: Rozeluxe Meitzen. Dari Al-Revis Gakuen Combat Dept. servent utama di Vallendorf Mansion.

Yosuke: Oke…Meitzen. Cepat kita ke 2000s!

Roze: Panggil aja aku Roze…jangan Meitzen. =_=

Yosuke: Okelah kalo begeto…Roze!

Souji: AYO KE 2000s~~!

Akarana Corridor, 210s Portal Gate.

Souji, Yosuke, Naoto dan Roze tiba di sebuah portal. Portal itu menghubungkan sebuah waktu ke berbagai serpihan waktu lain.

Roze: Ini dia…!

Naoto: Lalu? Gimana kita ke 2000s?

Roze: …Kita harus masukkan passcode. Temanku punya 1 passcode disini, katanya ia dalam perjalanan kemari.

Yosuke: Ooh…

Souji: …Terus kita ngapain disini?

???: *chuckle*

Naoto: *gasp* Si—Siapa?!

Roze: Musuh lagi?

???: Tampaknya kalian berhasil selamat, kupikir aku tinggal melenyapkan kalian semua di sini dan membawanya ke 2012s…

Souji: Kau…! Sanada Akihiko-san!!

Akihiko: Benar sekali, Souji Seta. *chuckle*

Yosuke: Dia yang menculik Amagi, yah?

Souji: *nods*

Akihiko: …Kalian tidak menyadari bahwa ada semut kecil terperangkap di sangkarnya, hm?

Naoto: …Maksudmu, Rise-chan…?!

Souji: Kau juga menculik Rise?!

Akihiko: Tentu saja…dengan sebuah perangkap…'nilai matematika yang remedial'

Souji: tch…!

Akihiko: Sekarang, giliranku untuk melaksanakan tugas. *ngeluarin evoker*

Roze: Persona-user?

Akihiko: …CAESAR!

Yosuke: Teddie, siap untuk scan!

Teddie: Oki doki, Yosuke!

Sebelum ke battle shift, mari kita kembali ke 1940s.

Chloe dkk ditemani Raido the 14th menuju portal dimensi.

Raido: Nih dia…, pilih yang mana?

Chie: Umm, tang ting tung…siapa yang beruntung……………

Mir: Yang kiri tuh.

Kanji: Masa' milih jalan pake tang ting tung? =___=

Mir: Kalau kau gimana, Chloe?

Chloe: Ah—hum. Aku merasakan aura Lucifer di arah portal kanan…^^

Chie: Lu--Lucifer?!

Chloe: …Sebaiknya kita ambil portal kanan, ya?

Raido: Kalo ga mau?

Chloe: *evil smirk* Yah…begitulah…

Kanji: *gulp*

Raido: …Ayo ke portal kanan…

Raido mengakses portal kanan dengan demon tipe Wind, dan mereka…

*BAGH BUGH BUGH!*

Chie: Addduuuuuh…encok dah encok nih…

Kanji: Ini dimana, Raido?

Raido: Ini hot spot! Tebakanmu jitu, Hartzog-san.

Chloe: Hem, mirip tempat peristirahatan yah…

???: …WELCOME TO HOT SPOT!

**[BGM:**Dream of Butterfly –instrumental ver- (P1)**]**

Ada seseorang yang agak hijau (?) datang dari dalam kabut asap yang menutupi atap toko hot spot itu.

Hito-Shura: Selamat datang~ saya adalah Hito-Shura, pemilik Hot Spot ini. Harap duduk tenang dan nikmati relaksasi kami *bows*

Chie: Hito-Shura…Demi-Fiend? O_O

Hito-Shura: Iyup, itu aku. Aku pernah jadi protagonist di SMT : Nocturne dan SMT: Lucifer Call.

Kanji: Lalu…? Kita ngapain disini?

Hito-Shura: Kami kali ini menyediakan phone strap gratis! Harap ambil satu~

Hito-Shura menyodorkan sebuah nampan, isinya adalah phone strap dengan berbagai warna. Akan tetapi, logo strap tersebut hanya Metatron, Lucifer, Sandalphon, Satan dan Helel. Chloe sangat tertarik dengan warna biru dan logo Lucifer yang ada di nampan itu.

Hito-Shura: Ah, kau suka Lucifer juga?

Chloe: Ah, umm…iya.

Hito-Shura: Mau special strap punyaku? Aku kebetulan punya 2 pemberian dari Lucifer. Warnanya biru cerah, dan pas di handphone.

Chloe: *mata memohon* Mauuuuuuu………

Hito-Shura: Nih *ngasih strap Lucifer* Baru kali ini ada tamu yang memilih Lucifer *smiles* Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ^^

**[**S-LINK UNLOCKED **::** DEATH ARCANA **::** Hito-Shura**]**

Kanji: Aku mau yang Mara, ada ga?

Hito-Shura: Wah, maaf mas. Kemarin udah out of stock, tinggal sisa yang ini.

Chie: …Umm…aku Sandalphon aja.

Mir: Humhum…aku Satan strap.

Raido: Aku akan mampir lagi kesini kapan-kapan, Hito-Shura.

Hito-Shura: Yah, kami juga agak kekurangan tenaga kerja, jadi kemarilah lagi yah ^^

Chloe: Bye bye Hito-san~! Makasih strap-nya !! *langsung pajang di BB*

Kanji: Kau itu Luci-holic yah… *sweatdrop*

Chloe: hemhemhem~~ *seneng*

Raido: Oh ya…abis ini ke arah mana, Hito-Shura?

Hito: Ke…portal depan. Langsung ke 2010s. ^^

Kembali ke 210s…

*****BATTLE SHIFT BEGINS!*****

**[Dungeon: **Akarana Corridor, 210s** ]**

**[BGM:** Sacred Saber – MK2**]**

**[Enemy: **Akihiko Sanada**]**

**[Allies:** Rozeluxe Meitzen, Yosuke Hanamura, Souji Seta, Naoto Shirogane**]**

**[Turn Based: **Roze-1, Naoto-2, Aki-3, Souji-4, Yosuke-5** ]**

Roze: Helel, Mind Charge!

Naoto: Mind Charge!

Akihiko: Tampaknya kalian benar-benar hati-hati disini…yah, karena aku juga tidak main-main…Hmm…Power Charge!

Souji: …Heat Riser! *all stats up*

Yosuke: …Garudyne!! *20 damage*

Roze: Dia kuat juga yah…MORNING STAR! *40 damage*

Naoto: …Ini agak gaswat, yah. Damage-nya kurang dari cepek malahan…

Souji: Naoto, sekarang giliranmu.

Naoto: Ah umm…BLIGHT! *44 damage*

Aki: Kalian belum menyerah yah? *chuckle* Sambutlah serangan pertamaku…BRAVE BLADE!

Yosuke: …nani?! *200 damage, down!*

Naoto: Hanamura-senpai!

Aki: One more…, brave blade!

Roze: …GH?! *200 damage*

Aki: Kini giliranmu, bocah!

Souji: …grh! Izanagi-Okami, Megidolaon!! *20 damage*

Naoto: Ia terlalu kuat, senpai. Bagaimana taktik selanjutnya?

Souji: Seranglah sekuat-kuatnya!!

Yosuke: Diarama! *healed 50% HP to self*

Naoto: Oke…um, Roze-san? Giliranmu tuh.

Teddie: Ini hasil scan-nya!

**Foe: **Akihiko Sanada

**Arcanum:** Emperor

**Lv:** ???

**HP:** ???

**SP:** ???

**Wk:** Ice

**Abs: **Elec

Yosuke: Yah, sayangnya kita gak ada yang punya bufu…

Souji: Err…serang aja ampe titik darah penghabisan!!

Roze: ……HELEL!! Phanta Rhei! *100 damage*

Aki: Mulai serius yah rupanya?

Naoto: Megidolaon!! *55 damage*

Aki: HP-ku sendiri cuma sedikit sih…tapi kalian mengurasnya pelan-pelan…*chuckle* Mungkin kalian harus kuhabisi bersama-sama, yah?

Yosuke: Hm?

Aki: Giliranku…God's Hand. *400 damage to Souji, down*

Souji: UAAAAAAAGH!!

Aki: One more…Baptism by Thunder (skiil di P2)! *300 damage to all, Souji and Naoto unconscious, all down*

Teddie: Sensei!!! O_O

Roze: tch…!

Yosuke: Souji! Naoto-kun!!

Aki: Jadi aku yang menang, yah? Membosankan…*sigh*

Akihiko mendekati Roze dan Yosuke yang tersisa.

Roze: Menjauh dariku!! *nodongin Light mana sword*

Aki: Wah, wah…dunia ini kejam yah…Banyak yang perlu berkorban untuk keegoisan seorang individu, sama seperti kalian. Kalian akan mati untuk menghentikan Nyx' Heart…

Yosuke: Aku yakin kalau kami tidak akan mati semudah itu!! SUSANO-O, Garudyne! *missed*

Aki: Hmph, percuma. Kalian sudah masuk ke perangkap dan tidak bisa keluar lagi…

Roze: …Gh! *berdiri* Kalau begitu, akan kukalahkan kau sebagai seorang Alchemist…Mana Extinguisher!!

Aki: …Caesar, counter attack. Primal Force!! *200 damage to Roze*

Yosuke: Rozeluxe!

Akihiko kini mendekati Yosuke, dan menarik kerah bajunya.

Aki: Sekarang giliranmu, bocah merepotkan…! Thunder Rei—

???: …Niflheim!

Aki: HAH?! *100 damage, down*

Teddie: Lagi-lagi ada bantuan?!?! O_O

Roze: *huff* Akhirnya kau datang juga…*sigh* dasar telat…

???: Maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah, jadi aku telat ^^

Datang seorang Persona user lagi, ia men-summon Loki of the Fool Arcanum dengan sebuah evoker dan memukul mundur Akihiko yang sudah nyaris menyerang Yosuke…

--

Siapakah yang menolong Souji dkk? Harap jawab di REVIEWS, yah? *digilas*


	6. Chapter 4C: Blind Wishes

Oh ya, sebelum cerita mulai ada pengumuman soal Ending, menyangkut ini adalah chapter mendekati akhir.

Ada 3 tipe ending disini, Bad, Neutral dan True. Tapi author hanya menampilkan 'True Ending'. Nah, ending-nya akan dibahas Theodore di chapter ini.

Oh ya, authornya juga mau adain cerita spin-off. Cuma one-shot, hanya akan ditampilkan tergantung permintaan pembaca.

Nah, Author Room sampai disini dulu, mari kita kembali ke cerita.

--

**[Chapter 4-Choice : **Souji and Blind Wishes**]**

Akihiko Sanada, anggota S.E.E.S senior, nyaris berhasil menghentikan langkah Souji dkk menuju ke 2012s. Tapi, pertandingan masih terus bergulir. Kali ini, ketika keadaan sedang terdesak, ada seseorang yang tampaknya adalah teman Roze datang dengan Persona-nya Loki dan memukul mundur Akihiko dari tempat ia berdiri.

Yosuke: Whew…selamet deh gue…

Roze: Akhirnya kau datang juga…Whim!

Whim: Kau baik-baik saja, Roze-san? :)

Roze: Aku sih baik…

Aki: tch…kurang ajar, dia punya skill Ice.

Whim: Dia musuhmu, Roze-san?

Roze: Err…Iya?

Whim: …Ehhem…, siapa namamu, tuan?

Aki: Akihiko…Sanada.

Whim: Baik…, aku akan memperlakukan tuan dengan 'baik'. Siap yah ^^

Aki: …NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

***BATTLE SHIFT BEGIN***

**[Foe: **Akihiko Sanada**]**

**[Dungeon:** Akarana Corridor 210s**]**

**[Allies: **Whim**]**

**[Turn Based: **1-Aki, 2-Whim**]**

**[BGM: **Verteraghna – MK2**] **(kalo ga salah nama BGM-nya itu)

Aki: (Duh…Gimana nih…dia kan Ice, kayak Mitsuru…) Ziodyne!!! *218 damage*

Whim: …Kebetulan Lily-ojousama gak ada nih…hihihi…

Yosuke: Kenapa dengan tuh maid?

Roze: Mungkin ia ingin balas dendam atas perlakuan kejam dari majikannya :D

Yosuke: Kau santai banget yah, Rozeluxe.

Roze: Begitukah? o.o

Whim mengeluarkan aura biru yang dahsyat…

Aki: …*baca ayat kursi ditengah dungeon*

Whim: Hemhem…kau mau yang kecil (bufula)? Sedang (bufudyne)? Atau Besar(Niflheim), Akihiko-sama?

Aki: Emm…emang kita lagi milih ukuran Kebab?

Whim: Pilih aja…mau yang mana?

Aki: Yang kecil deh.

Whim: HARI KEBALIKAN!!

Aki: WHAT THE?!

Whim: Niflheim!!!

Aki: *baca Yassin*

*DUAAAAARRRRR*

Yosuke: Maidnya brutal euy…

Roze: …Whim? O.o

Aki: *huff* *huff*

Whim: tampaknya anda masih baik-baik saja yah…Akihiko-sama ^^ *evil smile* Sekarang yang saya mau promosikan pada anda adalah skill Tsunami Blue End dan Rainy Mega Spear, siap?

Aki: *gulp*

Roze: *sweatdrop*

Yosuke: *jawsdrop*

Whim melakukan kekerasan ke Akihiko dengan semua skill Ice miliknya…

Aki: GYAAAA!! AMPUNNNN~~

Whim: Ga ada ampun untukmu…Icicle Cannon…

*DUAARRRRR* (lagi?)

Whim menyerang seperti babi –author dikubur Whim- maksud saya, menyerang dengan membabi buta. Sementara Yosuke dan Roze cuma bengong kayak Goto. Souji dan Naoto masih dalam status Unconcious.

Roze: Cukup Whim! *nepuk tangan sekali* Nanti kalo dia masuk rumah sakit kita yang ganti rugi.

Whim: Baiklah Roze-san *bow*

Akihiko terkapar setengah beku di dungeon itu. Naoto akhirnya di revive oleh Whim dengan skill Puni Allheal (loh? Dia copas dari mana? *ditabok Whim*).

Setelah Akihiko sedikit mencair, ia pun bangun dan menghadap Souji dkk.

Aki: Aku kalah~

Souji: Yes! Kita menang lagi ^^ *meluk Whim*

Whim: PERVERT! *plakkk*

Souji: So—sori refleks…

Aki: Kalian mau ke 2012s kan? Mau kuantarkan?

Naoto: Oh? Boleh nih?

Aki: Yah~ daripada aku musti dihajar maid yang—

Whim: Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Akihiko-sama?

Aki: Oh, ng—nggak…

Yosuke: Sesuai janjimu, ayo ke 2012s!!

Di waktu yang sama, 2012s…

Shinji berdiri disana, membelakangi tabung besar berisi Rise dan Yukiko. Disana juga ada Mitsuru dan beberapa anggota S.E.E.S lain.

Minato: Gadis hitam itu ada dimana, Fuuka?

Fuuka: 2000s, Minato-kun. Mereka akan memakai portal yang dijaga Aigis.

Minato: Begitu yah…Gimana kalo kita tangkap langsung saja, Junpei?

Junpei: Terserah~ Aku sih ikut aja.

Minato: Kalo gitu panggil Ken yang sedang mengacau di dimensi Al-Revis, kita akan pesta. Mitsuru-senpai juga harus ikut…Shinji-senpai disini saja, jaga-jaga kalau Akihiko-senpai datang bersama Souji Seta-kun, tunggu juga Yukari disini, yah?

Shinji: …Serahkan padaku.

Fuuka: ...Siap.

Sementara itu,

di 2000s portal gate, Akarana Corridor.

Setelah selesai minum dan makan di hotspot, Chloe dkk menuju portal gate yang diberitahu Hito-Shura, selangkah lebih dekat menuju Yukiko.

Mir: Ada orang disana…Apa itu penjaga portal, Raido?

Raido: Kurasa bukan…

???: Akhirnya kalian datang!

Raido: ?

Chloe: Siapa dia?

Kanji: Musuh lagi yah…*sigh* Bring it!

Chie: …Kau?

Chloe: Chie-san kenal dia? o.o

Orang itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

???: Aigis.

Kanji: Namamu Aigis yah?

Aigis: Iya, kalian…Kanji Tatsumi, Mule Teiwaz, Chie Satonaka, Chloe Hartog dan Raido the 14th?

Chie: Lalu…?

Aigis: Aku di suruh Minato-san untuk menyerahkan kalian ke dimensi Nyx' Heart.

Raido: Nyx' Heart?

Chloe: Kalau kami bilang nggak mau?

Aigis: Tidak bisa…, karena kalian sudah di dimensi Nyx' Heart.

Kanji: …

Chie: …

Mir: *liat sekeliling* *gasp*

Tempat itu bukan hotspot mereka lagi, melainkan tempat berwarna serba perak dengan pintu emas besar di tengahnya.

Chloe: Ini dimensi Nyx' Heart?

???: Dan…aku Nyx' Heart-nya…

Minato datang dihadapan mereka, dan Aigis menghampiri Minato. Ada beberapa orang dibelakang Minato, yang tak lain adalah para anggota S.E.E.S, yaitu Mitsuru, Junpei, Fuuka dan Ken. (Shinji jaga di 2012s) Chloe dkk hanya bisa berdiri kaku.

Kanji: Jadi kau selama ini yang jadi Nyx?!

Minato: Ah, sebenarnya…tubuh anak ini yang menjaga pintu dimana Nyx berada. Aku menggunakan tubuh anak itu dan merasuki hati teman-teman mereka dan menginvasi dimensi waktu ini, mudah dipahami?

Mir: Cih, musuh lama yang muncul lagi, begitu?

Minato: Tapi tampaknya Akihiko Sanada sudah terlepas dari kontrolku. Tapi sekarang, kalian, incaran yang paling kucari sudah ada di depan mata…

Kanji: SHUT UP! *ngeluarin shield baja* I'LL FACE YOU OFF!! *nada preman*

Minato: Kau berani yah, preman banci?!

Kanji: SHUT YOUR FUCK ASS OFF! Kalian akan kumusnahkan!!

Chloe: *buka buku incantation* Lucifer…

Chie: Untuk Yukiko…Suzuka Gongen!!

Mir: Satan…!

Minato: BERSIAPLAH MELAWAN S.E.E.S!!

*****BATTLE SHIFT BEGIN!*****

**[Foe:**Minato Arisato, Mitsuru Kirijo, Junpei Iori, Aigis, Ken Amada**]**

**[Dungeon:**Nyx' Chamber**]**

**[Allies: **Mir, Chloe Hartzog, Kanji Tatsumi, Chie Satonaka**]**

**[Turn Based:** Pokoknya anggota S.E.E.S turn paling belakang setelah turn Chie, urutannya dari Ken**]**

**[BGM:** Danger Zone – P3P**]**

Mir: …Mind Charge.

Chloe: Mind Charge (juga)

Kanji: Maziodyne!! *213 damage to all, absorbed by Ken, Aigis down*

Minato: Kau pintar juga, Kanji-kun ^^

Kanji: *ONE MORE* Primal Force!! *100 damage to Minato*

Chie: Giliranku…Mabufudyne!! *147 damage to all, absorbed by Mitsuru*

Ken: …Ziodyne!! *200 damage to Chloe*

Aigis: Brave Blade. *112 damage to Kanji*

Junpei: Maragidyne! *absorbed by Mir, 32 damage to all* tch…

Mitsuru: Niflheim! *null by Chie*

Minato: Ah…battle yang terlalu monoton. Sebaiknya kuberi ekstra…

Mir: …?!

Minato: Fusion Skill : Ultra Sacrifice!!

**[**Fusion Skill: Ultra Sacrifice = **[Nyx + Messiah]** Sacrifice all of your comrades, dealt severe all-elemental damage to enemies**]**

Kanji: Damn…!

*Mitsuru sacrificed*

Minato: Serangan pertama…Maziodyne!! *Chie knocked unconscious*

Chloe: …Chie-san?!

*Junpei and Ken sacrificed*

Minato: Kali ini…Black Viper!! *Kanji knocked unconscious*

Kanji: UAAAAAGH!!!

Mir: Kanji-kun!

*Aigis sacrificed*

Minato Giliranmu, gadis hitam…Pralaya. *Chloe knocked unconscious*

Chloe: …Shit.

Mir: Guh…! Sialan kau…Nyx' Heart!!

Minato Ayolah, itu salah kalian berada disini. Sisanya tinggal kau, Mir.

Mir: MIROS!! *summon Miros*

Minato: Ckckck…percuma saja dengan Miros, Mir. Arcana Shift, World!!

*Nyx' Heart shift arcana: Death World*

Mir: Aku takkan dikalahkan semudah itu!! PHANTASMAGORIA!

Minato: Great Seal…!!

Sementara itu, Chloe yang tak sadarkan diri berada di Velvet Library lagi, tertidur di sofa biru milik Igor. Ia langsung terbangun dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Theodore: Ah…, Chloe-san.

Chloe: Aku sudah mati yah…

Theodore: Belum kok. ^^ Selamat datang di Velvet Room.

Chloe: Kenapa aku…ada disini lagi?

Theodore: Entahlah……eh?

Chloe: ?

Theodore: Aku ingat kenapa kau ada disini, Chloe-san. Ada sebuah hal yang diberitahu kakak-kakakku saat aku belum ada disini.

Chloe: Apa itu?

Theodore:…Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Elizabeth-san pergi…

Chloe: Apa itu, Theodore-san?

Theodore: Jawab yang jujur…siapa sebenarnya yang ingin kau lindungi dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang, Chloe-san?

Chloe: ……………?

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Theodore berusaha mengontrol emosinya sejenak, Chloe hanya duduk diam di sofa Igor.

Theodore: Bagaimana kalau kuberi…3 macam pilihan?

Chloe: …

Theodore: Pilih aku, Souji Seta atau kalahkan Nyx? Masing-masing ada kekurangan dan kelebihannya, tapi kurasa kau tahu dampaknya…

Chloe: Kalau aku pilih Theodore-san?

Theodore: Korbankan Souji dan teman-temannya di 2012s, dan kembalilah kesini. Dengan begitu kau sudah menghapus impian kakakku Margaret untuk mengejar Souji Seta serta menghentikannya meninggalkan Velvet Room seperti Elizabeth-san.

Chloe: Jadi…, apa maksudnya?

Theodore: Kalau kau inginkan Souji, kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan nanti. Kalau kau piih lawan Nyx, kau akan melawan Nyx hingga bernasib sama dengan gadis itu…Minako.

Chloe: …_Siapa yang harus kupilih? Souji…atau Theodore?_

Theodore: kalau pilih aku…di dimensi Nyx' Heart ada sebuah pintu biru, masuk kesana dan kau akan berada di 2012s, korbankanlah Souji untuk Nyx disana. Kalau pilih Souji…kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Terserah kamu.

Chloe: Aku pilih…

Theodore: *pssst* Jangan katakan itu didepanku. Ucapkan saja perlahan di hatimu. Pejamkan matamu, dan kau akan lihat kemana arah kau akan berjalan…

_"Yang kupilih…adalah…"_

Beralih ke 2012s…

Souji dkk setengah berlari kearah tengah, ada Shinji disana, menjagai tabung yang berisi Rise dan Yukiko.

Yosuke: Halo…Teddie? Kau dengar kami??

Teddie: Er…Yosuke! Jangan ganggu konsentrasiku! Disini lagi seru!

Yosuke: Hah?

Naoto: Chloe-san bertarung lagi, Teddie?

Teddie: Yup, kali ini dengan Nyx' Heart…

All: UAPA?!

Teddie: Sisanya tinggal Mir aja yang masih hidup, yang lain udah pada tepar. Kalo Rise-chan udah bangun, buruan ke Nyx' Heart Dimension yah…bye!

Souji: Jadi, umm, Akihiko-san. Bagaimana kita menembus Shinjiro-sensei itu?

Aki: Gampang…Kalian berpusat ke tabung, biar aku hajar Shinji! BURUAN!!

Roze: Yessir! *ngibrit*

Souji dkk mengambil arah memutar, sementara Aki dengan enaknya menghajar Shinji yang lagi meleng entah kemana.

Souji: Gimana nih ngelepasnya?!

Whim: Serahkan padaku, aku ada ide…Loki!! *summoned Loki*

Naoto: Pengen ngapain lagi nih?

Whim: Kalian semua minggir dari situ…

All: Oke…

Whim: …TSUNAMI BLUE END!!

*DUK, DUK, DUK*

Tabung-tabung itu lama-lama pecah dan menjadi seserpih es.

Roze: Wooow…*kagum*

Yukiko: Err…Ini dimana…?

Rise: Sensei!!! Nomor 3 ngerjainnya gimana…--Eh?

Yosuke: Woi…ini bukan saatnya diam disini, benar, Souji?

Souji: Kita harus tolong Chloe!

Rise: Ah—hum. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?

Roze: Nanti kujelaskan di jalan, ayo ke Nyx' Dimension!

Rise: Oke…btw, kau cakep juga yah, kakak rambut biru…

Whim: *ahem* Ayo ke Nyx' Dimension!!

Sementara itu, di tengah arena masih Mir bertarung mati-matian dengan Minato alias Nyx' Heart.

Mir: *huff* *huff*

Minato: Kau tangguh juga yah…Mir…

Mir: Aku pernah akan menghancurkan dunia sekali…, ini sih belum seberapa…*hosh*

???: Mir…minggir dari sana…

Mir: Eh…?

Minato: …hunh?

Alih-alih samar, Chloe berdiri, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu emas yang ada di tengah ruangan itu. Minato mulai berekspresi aneh, ia kini dengan mudah mengunci Mir di tempat ia berdiri dan menuju pintu yang sama…

Mir: …Gh…Nyx!

Minato: Kau bukan apa-apa lagi bagiku…

Mir: …?

Minato: Coba kejar aku…tangkap aku…dan selamatkan gadis hitam ini sebelum ia jadi tumbal berikutnya untuk mengunciku selamanya…

Mir: Maksudmu?

Minato: Mungkin ia kandidat berikutnya yang menjadi Great Seal…seperti Minato ini dan seorang gadis bernama Minako…

Mir: Tunggu…HEI!! Ugh…!

Chloe: *smiled weakly* Tetaplah disana…Mir-san.

Chloe masuk ke dalam pintu emas itu, disana tidak ada gravitasi, jadi Chloe hanya melayang dan melihat space kosong tak terbatas di hamparan matanya. Ia meraih HP-nya, dan mencabut Lucifer strap pemberian Hito-Shura.

Minato: Kau gadis pemberani yah…gadis hitam…^^

Chloe: Tidak juga…aku…

Minato: ……Nah, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dan menuju kesini?

Chloe: Melawan Nyx' Heart.

Minato: Apa kau bisa melenyapkannya? Apa kau bisa menghilangkan pengaruh dari sisi gelap manusia ini?

Chloe: …?

Minato: Kau tidak tahu… Kalau semua hati manusia terhubung pada Nyx?

Chloe: …Tidak. Tapi aku yakin kalau sesuatu yang hitam bisa menjadi putih. Itu yang diberitahu oleh temanku Ulrika.

Minato: Begitu…*chuckle* dasar pemberani…

Minato kini melayang di angkasa, ia mengambil evoker di sakunya dan ada sebilah pedang raksasa di tangan kirinya.

Nyx: HYAHAHAHA!! TAMATLAH KAU GADIS HITAM!

Chloe: …LUCIFER!

*****BATTLE SHIFT BEGINS!******

**Chloe Hartzog vs Nyx' Heart [**Part A-Minato's body**]**

[Dungeon: Nyx' Chamber]

[BGM: Danger Zone – P3P]

[Turn Based: Nyx' – 1, Chloe – 2]

Nyx: BUFUDYNE!! *300 damage*

Chloe: …Lucifer's Gate! *200+100+124+440 damage*

Nyx: Kau hebat juga ya…gadis hitam…, tapi aku takkan kalah! MIGHTY BLOW!! *1000 damage down!*

Chloe: …kh!

Nyx: One more…giliranku lagi…MESSIAH--!

Minato: Tunggu, Nyx.

Nyx: Kau…! Mau apa lagi?!

Minato: Aku tidak mau kau memakai badanku seenaknya…aku juga ingin kebebasan dari segel ini…!

Nyx: Gh, sialan kau Minato!!

Minato: KEMBALIKAN—TUBUHKU…--NYX!!!

Nyx terpisah dari tubuh Minato, dan Nyx asli (yang bentuknya mirip telur di P3) menyerang Chloe.

*Nyx releasing 'Death' skill*

*CRAAAAAAASH*

Minato: CHLOE!!!

Sementara, di luar pintu itu, Souji dkk mencapai Nyx' Dimension dan membebaskan Mir serta mengevakuasi yang lain.

Roze: Kau tidak apa-apa, Mir?

Mir: Iya…

Souji: Mana Chloe?

Mir:…

Souji: Jawab aku, mana Chloe!

Mir: Di dalam pintu emas itu… *nunjuk pintu emas*

Souji mencoba menggedor pintu itu, sayangnya nihil, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Souji: *grunts* SIAL!!

Roze: Hoi, Whim. Kira-kira ada yang bisa kita lakukan gak?

Whim: Ada sih…tapi aku kurang mengerti…

Roze: Oh? Apa?

Whim: Ini pesan dari Lily-sama sebelum ia luka parah akibat diserang persona bernama Kala-Nemi itu…

Souji: Ah-hum? Apaan tuh?

Whim: …"Armageddon bisa membuka pintu"

Souji: Maksudmu…Fusion Skill [Armageddon]?

Whim: *nod* Mungkin iya.

Roze: Apapula itu Fusion Skill?

Souji: Err… 1teknik yang dilakukan dengan 2 persona…kami butuh Persona Helel dan Satan…

Mir dan Roze: AKU PUNYA!!

Souji: CEPETAN PAKE!!! =____= DARITADI KEK!

Mir: Yosh…~

Kembali ke dalam pintu…

Chloe tergeletak jauh disana, sementara Minato tidak dapat menyentuhnya.

Chloe: ……

Minato: HOI—JAWAB AKU…CHLOE!!

Chloe: Ngh…aku masih baik-baik saja kok…cuma sedikit kaget.

Minato: …

Chloe: Aku…null skill Death.

Minato: WTF?! O_O

Chloe: Tenanglah, aku yakin aku tidak akan mati semudah itu.

_"…Buku ini pasti cocok untukmu, Chloe…"_

_"Lucifer Strap ini kudapat langsung dari Lucifer, loh"_

_"…Chloe-san, selamat datang di Velvet Room."_

Suara Souji, Hito-Shura dan Theodore terngiang di telinga Chloe. Chloe dengan sigap bangkit dan mengambil sebuah buku incantation dari tas-nya. Itu adalah buku yang membawanya ke Velvet Room untuk pertama kalinya.

Buku sampul biru itu ia buka perlahan-lahan, hingga sampai disebuah halaman bertuliskan "Death Ritual" yang membutuhkan Lucifer, Satan, Helel dan Metatron.

Chloe: Oh…ini bisa digunakan sekarang…

Minato: Eh?

Chloe: Tenang aja, dengan ini juga kau pasti bisa bebas dari segel abadi Nyx…

Minato: Hah…? BISA?!

Chloe: Kau hanya perlu diam saja yah…*pssst*

Minato: …*gulp*

Chloe: *nyiapain wejangan segala macem*

Nyx: MANUSIA…BODOH…!! KAU TAKKAN…BISA…MELAWANKU!!

Chloe: Tapi bagaimana bila cahaya manusia lebih besar dari bayangannya? Pasti kegelapan bisa dihentikan. Karena itu…sekarang akan kupanggil kegelapan yang lebih besar…yang dapat menunjukkan cahaya baru…

Minato: *jawsdrop*

Chloe: Lucifer *nembak evoker*

Entah kenapa, di lingkaran sihir yang digambar Chloe muncul Metatron. Dan seperti yang kita tau diluar sana Roze dan Mir bersiap menembak skill Armageddon ke arah pintu emas itu.

Souji: …Siap?

Whim: Panggil Persona bersamaan dan atur tempo pergerakannya! Siap~ one two three~ go~!

Roze: *Akihiko style, ngambil Evoker* HELEL!

Mir: *Mitsuru style, ambil evoker* SATAN!!

Chloe: 4 Persona sudah tersambung…, sekarang adalah waktunya skill terakhir…

**[FUSION SKILL: **Shadow Hypnotica (dark element, all SP, 95% HP)**]**

**[USED PERSONA:** Lucifer, Metatron, Satan, Helel**]**

**[SKILL EFFECT:** Unleash light mixed dark energy to minimize any shadows**]**

Chloe: SHADOW HYPNOTICA!!

Mir-Roze: ARMAGEDDON!!!

*DUAAAAAARRRRRRRRR*

Di waktu yang sama, team analyzer Souji dkk...

Rise: U—UWA!! Apa-apaan ledakan ini…?!

Teddie: Itu berasal dari Nyx' Chamber kan? O_o bagaimana dengan semuanya?! Apa mereka bisa selamat?!

Rise: …Aku gak tau…

Yukiko: Gimana kalo kita juga ikut kesana?

Kanji: Ayo kesana senpai!

Di Nyx' Chamber, Yosuke dan Naoto yang terpisah dari gerombolan Roze mencari Souji yang entah kenapa hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Yosuke: SOUJI!!!

Naoto: Souji-senpai~!!

Chie: Hei kalian~ apa disana ketemu?

Yosuke: Nggak…, tapi perasaan gw bilang kita bukan di Nyx' Chamber lagi…

Yukiko: …HAH?!

Rise: Coba lihat sekeliling…

Di sekeliling kaki mereka hanya ada bintang-bintang…mirip cutscene akhir di cerita Persona 3. Di dekat sana ada Souji, Roze, Mir dan Whim, mereka semua berdiri menghadap pintu emas Nyx itu.

Souji: Apa yang terjadi di dalam disana…?

Mir: Entahlah, setelah aku menyerang pintu bersama Roze, kita sudah ada disini…

Roze: Pintunya juga tidak terbuka.

All: ………

Souji: …Chloe…*menunduk*

Semuanya menunduk diam, mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi saat itu.

Voice Echoes from somewhere: Chloe-san baik-baik saja kok…

Roze: Suara ini kan…

Mir: Minato Arisato…!

Minato: Aku bukan musuh kalian, hanya tubuhku saja yang dipakai Nyx untuk mengelabui teman-temanku. Aku mohon maaf pada kalian…

Souji: Gimana dengan Chloe?

Minato: Ia membebaskanku dari segel Nyx, dan mengunci Nyx…, ia ada disini sekarang. Nanti juga ia keluar…

Dari belakang, tiba-tiba anggota S.E.E.S menyerbu datang.

Yukari: Minato…bebas?

Aigis: Itu yang tadi kudengar…Minato-san bebas dari segel Nyx…

Roze: Kalau begitu…apa yang akan terjadi lagi setelah ini, Minato-san?

Minato: Aku tidak tahu…tapi, Chloe-san. Dia sudah menemukan jawabannya…

Pintu emas di Nyx Chamber itu terbuka perlahan-lahan…

--

Akankah Chloe selamat? Btw, tolong reviewnya ya ^^

chapter berikutnya adalah ending, selamat menikmati ^^


	7. Last Chapter : Her Farewell

Tolong siapkan tisu untuk chapter akhir…, kalo perlu siapin juga makanan buat authornya *ditabok*

**[Chapter 5: Souji and Her Farewell]**

Pintu Nyx' Chamber terbuka, Souji dan yang lain pun terfokus ke arah pintu.

Apakah itu Nyx?

Apakah itu Minato?

Atau…itu Chloe?

Souji: ……itu…!!

Mir: Chloe Hartzog…

Yukari: Bersama Minato juga…

Minato datang, ia membopong Chloe ala tuan putri. Chloe nampaknya pingsan, tapi entah kenapa ekspresi Minato tampak lebih sedih daripada biasanya. Ia membawa Chloe dan meletakkannya ditengah-tengah kerumunan Souji dkk dan S.E.E.S.

Roze: …Chloe…bangun!!

Whim: Chloe-san…

Souji: Minato…jangan bilang kalau dia…!

Minato: ……………Aku… gak tau.

Yukiko: …

Naoto: …Chloe-san

Kanji: Tch…sialan kau Nyx…!

Rise: *stare*

Yosuke: Bener…detak jantungnya udah kagak ada…

Mir: ………satu orang sudah pergi…

Chie: Chloe…chan *hiks*

Semua yang ada disana menangis, termasuk Mir dan Aigis…

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Chloe…benar-benar mati?

**[Insert song: Mistic – P3]**

Chloe berada di Velvet Room sekarang, ia sedang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Theodore. Theodore membelai rambut coklat Chloe dengan lembut.

Chloe: …Ng…umm…dimana ini? Neraka?

Theodore: Ini di Velvet Room, kau belum mati kok…

Chloe: …Eh?

Theodore: Kau memilih jawaban yang tepat. Selamat yah, Chloe-san…

Theodore tersenyum, sementara Chloe tampak sedih.

Chloe: Kupikir…aku akan bernasib sama seperti Minato-san…

Theodore: Kurasa tidak, ia dan tamuku yang menjadi segel Nyx...sudah kau selamatkan dari penjara abadi itu.

Chloe: Jadi…aku memilih jawaban yang tepat? Bukankah harusnya aku yang melindungimu saja?

Theodore: Kalau kau melindungiku, kau harus membunuh Souji-san, kan? Ini kurasa jalan yang lebih baik. Melalui jawabanmu, kau telah menghentikan aku dan kakakku Elizabeth yang sama-sama ingin melepas segel Nyx…

Chloe: Jadi tamu Theodore-san juga ada disana ya?

Theodore: Iya, dia orang yang kusayangi…sama seperti Elizabeth-san menyukai Minato-san.

Chloe terdiam sejenak, ia membuang nafas panjangnya. Theodore pun ikut diam, seraya membuang mukanya.

Theodore: Aku senang…ada tamu sepertimu disini. Aku jadi merasa tersadar akan kehadiranmu. Terima kasih…

Chloe: …Begitu…kah? *blush*

Theodore: Tapi…ini juga kali akhir kita berjumpa di Velvet Room…

Chloe: ……

Chloe dengan tidak sadar, ia menitikkan air matanya dipangkuan Theodore.

Theodore: Kenapa kau menangis? Ini adalah takdir setiap tamu disini…

Chloe: …Entah kenapa aku sedih…

Theodore: …?

Chloe: Karena aku nyasar disini…semua kehidupanku agak lebih cerah…

Theodore: *smiled* aku juga senang untukmu, Chloe-san.

Chloe: …Terimakasih.

Theodore: Oh ya…ini dariku, untukmu.

Theodore menyerahkan sebuah liontin biru gelap ke tangan Chloe, seraya mencium dahi Chloe pelan.

Chloe: *blushing*

Theodore: Anggap saja yang tadi hadiah ya? *smiled*

Chloe: *still blushing*

Theodore: Maaf, sepertinya waktumu disini sudah habis, Chloe-san…

Chloe berdiri dari pangkuan Theodore, walaupun ia masih sedikit menangis. Theodore mengalungkan liontin yang tadi ia berikan dan menghapus air mata Chloe yang mengalir di pipi-nya.

Theodore: Sayangnya, kau sudah memilih Souji-san. Tapi aku akan bahagia juga untukmu di dunia yang berbeda ini. Nah…

_…Until we meet again…_

Theodore melepas tangannya dari Chloe, Chloe pun terlepas dari Theodore. Senyum cowok asisten Igor itu memudar di hadapan Chloe…

Chloe pun kembali, hidup—yah bisa dibilang begitu.

Chloe: Err…Umm… *buka mata* Loh, kok…semua pada nangis? O_o

Mir: …

Chie: …

Souji: …

Yosuke: …Ch…

Minato: CHLOE-SAN?!?!?!?

Mir: …Cih, orang bodoh! Kau membuatku menangis!!

Kanji: …Keajaiban… O_O

Souji: …Chloe?

Souji spontan langsung memeluk Chloe yang setengan duduk.

Chloe: Aduh…Souji-san…sakit…

Souji: Syukurlah kau selamat *sob*

Chloe: …Iya *smiled*

Semuanya kembali berakhir dengan senyuman, Minato-san pun kembali pada teman2 S.E.E.S-nya, anggota S.E.E.S pun sementara tinggal di Amagi Inn. Roze dan Whim mendapat nginap gratis di Amagi Inn, karena mereka berdua menyelamatkan Yukiko. Mir tetap dirumah Kanji, ia belum ingin pulang ke Ar Ciel—ia masih betah disana.

Chloe?

Chloe juga masih tinggal dirumah Souji, tapi ia tetap harus kembali sebulan lagi ke Al-Revis karena pintu Nyx yang menghalangi dimensi Al-Revis sudah dimusnahkan dan Nyx dikabarkan tidak akan muncul lagi dalam beberapa tahun mendatang.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat karena kedamaian yang ada…

Sebulan kemudian…

Souji: Nanako, tolong jaga rumah. Nii-san mau antar Chloe-san pulang~

Nanako: *sob* Chloe-neesan *sob*

Chloe: Tenang Nanako-chan, aku janji akan kembali lagi kesini ^^

Nanako: Janji ya nee-san? *meluk Chloe*

Chloe: Iya *smiled*

Souji dan Chloe keluar dari Dojima Residence, diluar sana ada Kanji, Mir, Naoto serta Minato. Tak lupa juga Roze dan Whim, mereka bertiga akan pulang ke Al-Revis.

Naoto: Yang lain ga mau ikut, mereka ga mau nangis juga.

Minato: Aku mewakili S.E.E.S, soalnya yang lain lagi pada sibuk ^^

Souji: Ya udah, kalo gitu ayo ke Akarana Corridor…

Junes, Electronica side.

Ada Yosuke dan Teddie disana, lagi ngelap-ngelap TV.

Souji: Oh…itu Yosu.

Teddie: Hoa… ada sensei!!

Yosuke: Bener-bener mau pada pulang hari ini ya? T_T

Mir: aku sih belom…kalau sepi, dateng aja ke Tatsumi Tailor, aku sekarang kerja disana…

Teddie: Sip! Aku pasti datang!!

Souji: Kalian mau ikut juga, ke Akarana Corridor?

Teddie: Aku boleh ikut kan, Yosuke?

Yosuke: Ya…oke.

Akarana Corridor, 2000s

Hito-Shura Hotspot.

Hito-Shura: Wah, wah, banyak tamu hari ini ya, Raido?

Raido: Kudengar Hartzog-san ingin kembali ke dimensi-nya.

Chloe: Memang…umm, makasih atas pertolongan kalian selama ini *bows*

Hito-Shura: Iyup, no problem!

Teddie: Oh, ada Lucifer doll…

Chloe: …MANA? MANA?!

Raido: Oh, itu trade gift dari temen gw di Tsukudo-Cho (baca: Victor). Kalo mau bawa aja, toh gua ga suka boneka.

Chloe: Imutnya…

Mir: Iya ya..imut

Minato: Ya ampun, Luci lover mode ON =_=

Roze: Selera kalian berdua aneh O_o

Mir: Uhm, btw, ayo ke Al-Revis Gate.

Akarana Corridor, 210s

Al-Revis Gate

[Insert Song – Watashi ga Mamoru Kara (yang pas ending P3)]

Souji berdiri di dekat pintu, Roze, Whim dan Chloe masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut.

Whim dan Roze sudah masuk, Chloe masih menahan dirinya di dekat pintu.

Minato: Ada hal lain yang akan kau sampaikan, Chloe-san?

Chloe: …

Souji: …Chloe?

Chloe: Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu, Souji-san, Minato-san…

Chloe memegang tangan Souji dan Minato. Erat sekali.

Chloe: Aku…sering berharap tidak akan lepas dari kalian…terutama kau, Souji-san.

Souji: …Ya?

Chloe: Aku benar-benar senang, walaupun harus nyasar kesini…

Souji: …*smiled* Aku juga senang.

Minato: Datanglah lagi ke Inaba, akan kami tunggu ^^

Chloe tersenyum, walaupun senyumnya terlihat pelik dan penuh haru. Ia melihat bayangan Theodore, meliputi Minato dan Souji, melambainya dengan pelan…

Chloe, hanya bisa menatap mereka melambai, dalam hati ia menahan diri…

_Ia ingin mencium Souji…_

--

Al Revis Gakuen

Sekolah masih separuh hancur, banyak juga murid-murid terluka parah. Maklum, selama Chloe pergi, anggota S.E.E.S yang di control Nyx mencoba menghancurkan Al-Revis.

Lily dan Ulrika termasuk dua dari banyak korban terparah *slapped*

Mereka belum sadar dan masih terbaring lemah di Infirmary…

Roze's workshop

Ada Et, Goto dan Puniyo sedang menatap jendela. Roze, Whim dan Chloe masuk…

Puniyo: Puninini! (Raze-san datang!)

Et: Roze?

Roze: Iya?

Goto: Akhirnya kau kembali *siiiiiiiigh* Disini hidup sangatlah sulit…, seperti perang.

Whim: Ma—maaf, umm, tapi bagaimana keadaan ojou-sama?

Et: Lily masih belum siuman, ia ditemani Enna di Infirmary *sigh*

Chloe: Bagaimana dengan Ulrika?

Goto: *ekspresi serius* Sebaiknya kalian semua harus ke infirmary, cepat!

Infirmary…

Chloe datang sendirian kesana, Roze dan Whim mencoba mencari paduan obat di perpustakaan.

Ulrika dan Lily masih tertidur, dengan banyak luka disekujur tubuh mereka. Di dekat meja ada dua buah evoker yang patah. Enna juga ada disana, duduk dengan ekspresi kaku.

Chloe: Enna-chan, Enna-chan…

Enna: Oh, Chloe-neesan!

Chloe: A—apa yang terjadi?

Enna: Waktu itu ada dua persona-user datang kemari bersama seseorang bernama Minato, mereka ingin menghancurkan Al-Revis sebagai tukaran, mereka bilang ia menyanderamu disuatu tempat…

Chloe: …*sigh* Gara-gara aku, ya?

Enna: Kami nggak bisa terima itu, jadi kami menyerang mereka. Ulrika dan Lily-san punya Persona juga, mereka punya duluan daripada yang lain, jadi mereka yang menyerang di bagian depan.

[**Cat:** Persona Ulrika – Metatron, Persona Lily – Sandalphon]

Chloe hanya bisa diam saja mendengar pernyataan Enna.

Enna: Tapi yah, seperti yang nee-san lihat, inilah yang terjadi… Mereka terluka dan belum terbangun lagi… *sigh*

Chloe: ………

Tempat itu kembali pilu.

_"Chloe…kau dengar suaraku, kan?"_

Suara itu… Souji-san?

_"…Iya…, dengan kekuatan Lucifer, kau pasti bisa membangunkan mereka…"_

Maksudmu apa?

_"…Coba saja. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tetapi aku mendapat sugesti seperti itu dari Minato-san."_

Oh…baiklah, akan kucoba.

_Ulrika…Lily, bangunlah dengan selamat…_

Setelah mendengar percakapan aneh di pikirannya, Chloe mengambil salah satu evoker patah yang ada di meja.

Enna: Hmm? Untuk apa evoker itu, nee-san? Kalau ingin memakainya, pakailah punyaku—

Chloe: LUCIFER!!!

Enna: EEH?!

Chloe menjatuhkan evoker barusan, Lucifer besar ter-summon di belakangnya.

Chloe: …Pinjamkan persona-mu juga, Enna…

Enna: …Eh? O—oke, Raphael!! *summon Raphael*

Di Inaba juga, terjadi hal yang sama…

Minato: …Oh.

Yukari: Kenapa, Minato-kun?

Minato: Coba kalian summon Persona kalian juga…, untuk Chloe-san ^_^

Aigis: Athena!!—

Minato: Messiah!

Souji: Summon persona kalian!!

Kanji: Buat apa, senpai?

Souji: Chloe butuh kekuatan kalian untuk mengembalikan keadaan dimensinya…!

Mir: …Satan, come…

Yosuke: SUSANO-O!!

Chloe: …Lucifer-purity…

…

…

…

…

"Chloe…?"

"…Chloe-san?! Sadarlah…Chloe-san!!"

"Nee-san! Nee-san…!"

"…CHLOE!!"

Banyak suara ribut terdengar, entah kenapa setelah Chloe menyebutkan spell "Lucifer Purity" semua menjadi putih…

Ulrika: …Chloe, sadarlah! Aku tak mau kehilangan kamu,…Chloe!!

Chloe: …Hrrm…? Oh, Kalian…sudah sadar?

Lily: *mukul pake harisen* Kami khawatir, BODOH!

Ulrika: …Dasar Chloe—BODOOOOOOOOH!!!

Chloe: Aduh…ma-maaf! _

Enna: *sigh* nee-san =_=

Ulrika: Selamat datang kembali ya Chloe!! Maaf aku lagi luka-luka gini _

Lily: Kemana aja sih? Sampe Roze-ku nyariin kamu =_=

Ulrika: Ahahaha~ ayo kita keluar dan main!!! *narik*

Chloe: *ketarik Ulrika* He—heiii~~

Lily: *ikut ketarik* HOI! COUNTRY BUMPKIN JELEK!!!

Pada akhirnya, Chloe kembali ke Al-Revis dan menjalani kehidupan alchemist seperti biasanya…

Shopping District, deket Marukyu Tofu Shop.

Souji kebetulan ketemu Minato yang mau beli silken tofu buat Mitsuru, mereka juga melihat Rise yang jaga toko dan Naoto yang beli topsicle di toko sebelah.

Minato: …Bagaimana kabar Chloe yah, udah 2 bulan nih…

Souji: Ane sering SMS-an loh…, walopun balesnya jarang…

Minato: OI! LU KOK KAGAK BAGI2 NOMORNYA KE GUA!?

Souji: Huahahaha, makanya stay connected dong :P

Minato: AH SIAL! SINI HAPE LO! MINTA NOMORNYA DIA!

Souji: GAK BOLEH :P

Minato: KEMARI KAU!!! *ngejar Souji*

Naoto: Hahahaha, mereka kayak anak kecil yah, Rise-chi :D

Rise: Iya, tapi tetep aja aku kangen ama Chloe-san =_=

Naoto: …Mungkin ia akan main kemari, tapi tampaknya ia lagi sibuk, nggak bakal bisa kemari.

Rise: Iya yah… *jilat es krim* Hari-hari bahagia itu berlalu dengan cepat…

Naoto: …*jilat es krim*

Kupu-kupu biru lewat melintasi kota Inaba, sekali lagi. Kupu-kupu itu bersinar terang, melewati berbagai tempat. Hingga akhirnya kupu-kupu itu datang ke kamar Chloe, kamar itu sepi dengan banyak buku-buku diatas meja.

Chloe tampaknya sedang pergi dengan Ulrika kesuatu tempat.

Tapi kupu-kupu itu tetap hinggap di kamar itu, menunggu.

_Akankah semua yang datang akan kembali?_

_Cepatlah kau kembali ke sini Chloe_

_Aku menunggumu, disini…_

_Aku, Minato-san_

_Dan juga Theodore-san…_

_Apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku darisana, Chloe?_

_Biarkan kupu-kupu biru menemani jalanmu…_

*****THE END*****

--

***Author Room***

Author: Howai, seperti biasa, endingnya gaje =_=

Chloe: huahahaha, aku senang bisa jadi bagian utama cerita ini =))

Author: Bagitukah? Bagus deh, silahkan kembali ke alammu!

Chloe: Wokeh, wokeh ^^

Author: Any comment after closing?

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

-All the review-ers

-GUST and SMT chara series

-All BGM name

-Readers ^^

----Souji Silly Days True Ending----


End file.
